I STILL DO NOT HAVE A TITLE AGAIN
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Another sequel complete


He sat in the dark apartment for the first time since the day he had been taken out of it by her. His wounds had healed the physical ones at least. The emotional ones were there, but he was learning to live with them. He was officially on a hiatus that lasted as long as he wanted. Hammond had been adamant about giving him as much time as he needed to heal. No words were spoken since the day he got back from watching them capture her and her boss. He had thought about her many times since in a good and a bad since. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the chemistry between them. Every time he got around her he wanted to hold her and kill her, and both were conflicting emotions. How could he love her, she killed his wife, but how could he hate her she was his equal?

He took a long pull on the bottle of Budweiser (GOOD CHOICE THE PEANUT GALLERY YELLS OUT MGD IS BAD HAD TO DO THAT SORRY BACK TO THE STORY SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION). Jack walked over to the CD player he wasn't sure what was inside the player, but anything would do.

_I've gotta stop my mind_

_Working overtime_

_It's driving me insane_

_It will not let me live_

_Always so negative_

_It's become my enemy_

Jack sat back on the couch the enormity of the song hitting him. This was the last CD Kim ever bought. She had brought it over the day before everything because they were going to have dinner. She insisted on cooking and she had to have music to go with it, and not his music. He listened to the lyrics and started to pay attention more and more to the song thinking about how it felt like she was talking to him.

_Why would I think such things_

_Crazy thoughts have quick wings_

_Gaining momentum fast_

_One minute I am fine_

_The next I've lost my mind_

_To a fake fantasy_

_And none of these_

_Thoughts are real_

_So why is it that I feel _

_So cut up and so bad_

_I need to take control _

_Coz my mind is on a roll_

_And it isn't listening to me_

Jack tried to block out all of the thoughts about Teri, Nina, and Kim and when he did he found he was left with barely nothing. He could think about Kate and Palmer, but that was not the best thoughts either. Unsure of how to proceed in life he sat on the couch and drank his beer. He was stuck, still confused as to who he was or what he was. Good, bad, are they the both thing in the end? Kate was trying to do good only she went about it wrong, and he was sure at some point Palmer had at once meant right. People are not bad people he thought to himself, reliving the old days of naivety. It just takes one time for them to compromise he thought to himself. As he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than his life. Maybe there was something good happening in hockey. He turned the TV on and turned to ESPN 2. Nothing was on it was all about baseball, the cubs were winning this year he smiled he knew Tony would probably be at CTU right now watching the gave via a website on his lab top trying not to cheer as Sammy Sosa or one of the other players hit the ball out of the park on the poor Cardinals pitcher. Jack changed the channel to the fishing channel it was next in line, and like all fishing programs he was naturally entranced by it.

His trance on the TV was broken when he heard his cell phone ringing. He didn't know where it was but he listened to the ringer walking around the apartment trying to find it. He finally found it on the night stand next to his bed, he didn't know who would be calling him there was no one left to call, "Hello?" He said in a sleepy voice caused by watching the fishing program, his boredom hitting an all time low.

"Jack Bauer?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Marshal Blank. I work with the NSA." Marshal Blank said over the phone, "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was just watching TV." Jack answered, "How can I help you?"

"Can you meet me tonight?"

"Ah" Jack thought for a second, "Your not really my type and the last time I ran into some of you I had a nice long recovery a head of me. So I'd rather not."

"Jack you know we can make you. You are still employed by the government, and we need you."

"For what?" Jack asked angry why wouldn't they just let him be. There were hundreds others out there that could do the same job.

"I can't tell you." Marshal answered.

"Than no." Jack said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Bauer it's for her."

Jack put the phone back to his ear, "Who?"

"You know who. I'm already breaking protocol telling you."

"Let me guess she's a visitor of your lovely office building?"

"She might be soon." Marshal felt confident that he was not telling Jack outright he could always deny it.

"No." Jack said.

"Have it your way Jack." Marshal said knocking on Jack's door with two other men with him.

Jack knew it was him and he had no way out there was no back door. Jack walked to the door and opened it.

"Jack Bauer please come with us." Marshal said hanging up his phone.

"You are an arshole." Jack said turning to walk back inside.

One of the men outside pulled his gun. Marshal looked at Jack and said, "Please come with us. Don't make this hard Jack."

"Can I pack some clothes this time?" Jack said raising his arms.

"I'll watch him." Marshal said stepping into the apartment and following Jack as he walked back to the bedroom. Marshal noticed the empty beer bottles on the coffee table and the lack of light.

He watched Jack as he packed, Jack felt like he was a prisoner again. He finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder, "let's go." Jacks said walking out of the room to the front door and out to the car. He didn't speak to them, he was angry, but he knew they would make him do what they wanted, so he minds as well cooperate and make it easier on himself.

The drive to the facility was a quiet one. Jack didn't feel like talking to them, and in truth he was a little apprehensive to go back. He didn't have good memories of the place, and a part of him felt like maybe they were going to finish off the job they started while he was there last time.

He was escorted inside by Marshal. Jack felt almost like a prisoner again, as he was escorted down the hallway he hardly saw. The doors all looked the same, the only difference was some had numbers while others didn't. Jack walked into a room and Marshal said, "Make yourself comfortable. There will be papers you'll need to sign and they'll get all the stuff they need from you in order for you to be able to move freely."

"What am I exactly doing here?" Jack asked.

"No one knows Nina Myers like you. And no one can get to her like you." Marshal notice the look on Jack's face that described turmoil over the thought of whatever they'd want him to do to Nina, "You'll watch that's all and give pointers maybe go in sometimes. But you won't participate."

"Ok." Jack said feeling betters. Before the entire ordeal he'd of wanted to kill her, he would have enjoyed watching her suffer, but something changed in him. He no longer wanted to see her suffer, he knew he should, and he felt bad for not feeling that the killer of his wife should suffer. In a sense though she had already suffered, he didn't know her entire life story, but he was sure it wasn't full of roses. What was he doing? He thought to himself, he was actually empathizing with the woman that killed his wife.

Damon and Peter walked into the room with a stack of papers. "Nice to see you on the other side Jack." Damon said.

"It's nice to be on the other side again." Jack said being cordial.

"Yeah." Peter scratched his head, "We're truly sorry about that no one ever told us you were undercover."

"No one but Hammond and I knew, and he didn't really know till the end." Jack said.

"Well we just need you to sign a few papers and than Marshal can explain the rest to you." Damon pushed the papers over to Jack who read them and signed them.

"Thanks." Peter said taking them back. They left the room and Marshal walked Jack back to a room. "It's set up just like the other one. Grant is the guy working her and he's been in there for an hour I think."

"Ok."

"If you get any ideas just wait we'll have a meeting in between." Marshal said explaining the other side to Jack.

"Ok." Jack said walking to the room and automatically staring through the glass at Grant beating Nina. He sat down unsure of what he felt. He watched as the big arshole he knew easily tossed Nina around, easier than he had Jack. Nina was so much weaker in strength that Jack felt like it was unfair, not that it was fair for him, but it was different watching it. He thought he might now understand how Tony felt, who had explained to him so many times how hard it was and how pissed he was at Jack for putting him in that position.

Grant finished his sessions of beating and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Grant walked in. He smiled at Jack who almost felt like getting ready to protect himself, he fought of the urge and hid every feeling he had behind a tired façade.

"Any idea on how to get her to talk?"

"No not yet. Fear use to get her to. Fear of death, but she'll die inside here our outside. She knows there are people after her from both sides now."

"Ok. Thanks for the help." Grant said sarcastically leaving.

Jack sat and looked in at Nina for a few minutes when something came to mind. He walked out to the hall to discuss it with Grant and Marshal. He opened the door and he saw the two in a heated debate. He listened for a few minutes and heard enough when he heard the word rape. "No." He said with some emotion in his voice.

"Oh Jack didn't see you there." Marshal said smiling. "No what?"

"You can't do that to her. There is only a certain point you can go to."

"We can do what we want Jack." Grant said smiling at him trying to intimidate the man he had beaten so easily not to long ago.

Not backing down Jack said, "No there is not. There is simple decency. You can't go that far and if you do she'll only shut down."

"Ok Jack. He won't." Marshall said patting Jack on the back. "If you think she'll shut down than he shouldn't, and you are right there is only so far we can go. How about some food? I'm sure you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine." Jack said moving away from the man, Jack didn't trust him.

"Ok. Well Grants going to go back in and work a little more in an hour. So why don't you rest and get settled in between that time." Marshall said looking at Jack.

"Sure." Jack said going back into the room. He didn't unpack he just sat and stared at Nina, mad at himself for feeling anything for her.

He saw the door open a few minutes later and Grant walked in. He walked over to Nina who was lying on the floor curled up. Jack watched as Grant moved her onto her back, Nina did not fight him. He watched as Grant ordered her, "Take your pants off."

Nina smiled at him and said, "Go fu(k yourself. I ain't that easy."

Grant bent down and pulled her up by her neck with one hand she tried to fight him, but he was chocking the life out of her. With his other hand he undid her pants.

Jack couldn't watch anymore. He went to the door, but it was locked. He tried kicking it, but it wasn't going to budge and it only hurt his leg. He looked around like a wild animal thrown into a catch. He grabbed the chair and began to smash it hard against the window. After the third hit the window broke shattering into the room Nina and Grant were in. Jack threw the chair down and lifted himself over the window putting his hand on the broken glass seal and not even feeling as the glass embedded itself into his flesh. He ran at Grant who looked at him in disbelief. Jack tackled him to the ground and began to fight the strong man.

Nina fell to the ground and was gasping for breath.

Grant hand managed to get the upper hand on the much smaller man and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. After about four punches Jack was dazed enough Grant thought. He got off Jack and turned his attention to Nina who managed to crawl over to the window area.

Jack got up slowly and went after Grant again. He went to grab Grant around the neck but Grant only flipped Jack over his back. Jack fell to the ground in front of Nina with a thud and a groan.

Nina watched in disbelief as she saw Jack sticking up for her. Quickly getting out of the shock she grabbed a piece of the sharp glass off the ground without Grant noticing.

He walked over to her and grabbed her off the floor by her neck. She waited for the right time and once he had her where she could reach she jammed the glass into his shoulder. He dropped her screaming in pain. She fell on Jack who groaned in pain. She got off him and grabbed another piece of glass. She said, "Get up Jack."

Jack listened to her slowly sitting and with the help of her he got to his feet. He was dizzy and in pain. He didn't notice that Nina had the piece of glass she grabbed off the floor that was a inch in width and three inches in length. She grabbed him and pressed it to his throat. He noticed it when it slightly cut into his neck, "What are you doing?" He said still in a daze.

"Just listen to me Jack." She said.

Grant stared at them in disbelief. He wanted to attack them, but he was on the ground holding his shoulder that was gushing blood, "I'll get you b!tch there is no way out of here."

Nina just smiled at him and moved Jack towards the door. The door opened the minute they were ready to walk out. There were three guards with guns aimed at her. "PUT THEM DOWN OR HE'S DEAD."

Marshall was behind the guards and said, "You wouldn't kill him. He just saved you."

"Try me." Nina said digging the glass into Jack's neck deeper drawling blood this time.

Marshall watched he had an direct order that Jack was not to get hurt or upset because of all the information he had. He glared at Nina and ordered the guards, "Lower your guns."

"I said put them down."

"I can't have them put them down." Marshal said.

Jack closed his eyes as he felt Nina push the glass in deeper yet. Blood was now coming down steadily, Nina was sure to avoid his main artery though.

"PUT THEM DOWN." Marshall ordered finally seeing the blood coming down Jack's neck.

"Move." Nina ordered everyone. The guards backed up as she moved Jack down the hall, "Jack where is the exit?"

"Down a floor." He said.

"Where are the elevators?"

"Down the hall at the end." He answered not wanting to give her a reason to take the glass across his next.

She walked down the hall checking behind her constantly. They reached the elevators and she put her back to the wall sure someone would try to shot her. She smiled when the elevator dinged and she moved her and Jack on. She said, "See you guys later." As the door closed. When they closed she moved the glass back some from Jack's neck. He stood still not sure what her intentions were.

"Once we get to the first floor where to than?"

"Down the hall to the left and than out the door. It'll lead to an underground parking garage." He answered. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me this time."

"Like when you literally shot me in the back and left me for dead."

"Yeah like that Jack." She said pushing him out as the elevator opened. She smiled they were running a skeleton crew now, and it made it easier for her esacpe. They got out to the parking garage and she found a car she ordered him, "Get in. Keep your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them."

"How's that going to help you don't have the keys?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Jack I know you are a very capable man you can hotwire it." She smiled at him.

He sat inside and she watched him as she walked around to the other side. She got in and said, "Drive."

Jack drove them through the guards and onto the road. He continued down the dark street. He finally felt his hand and felt the glass still inside his hand crunching further as he held on to the steering wheel. After a few streets he finally stopped at a red light and looked at his hand he needed more light, but he could see some of the glass in it.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked looking over at him as his face was starting to bruise, his neck had blood still coming down it, and his hand was now dripping blood.

"Yeah." He said looking over at her, who was much worse off than him, "you?"

"Yeah. Just bruised. What can I say superwoman has nothing on me." She smiled at her little joke between them. "Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I would of done if that arshole would have."

"I couldn't let them." Jack said and he hated himself for not being able to let them.

"That's the difference between us Jack." She said out loud not meaning to. "Turn into that parking garage over there." She said pointing at the big structure.

Once he drove inside she said, "Go up a few floors and than find a parking spot."

Jack did and when he put the car in park he asked, "What now?"

"WE get a new car and I make a phone call." Nina got out of the car and searched all of the cars till she found one with a cell phone in it. She looked at the car and asked Jack, "Any way to open this without busting the window."

"Don't have anything on me." He said.

Nina went back to the car the drove in and found a sweater in the back that she wrapped around her elbow she crashed it into the window busting it. She opened the door thankful no one used car alarms anymore. She grabbed the cell phone out and told Jack, "Hot wire the car please."

Jack got in and wired the car for her. He got back out and she popped the trunk, "Get in."

Jack looked at her as if she were crazy. "Jack it's for your own safety they can't complain if you don't know how to get there." She said looking at him her eyes pleading for him to go with her.

Jack shouldn't trust her, he knew he shouldn't but he did anyways. Logic always failed him, he got into the trunk she ripped off a piece of the sweater and said, "Wrap your hand in this till we get to where we are going."

Jack grabbed it from her and wrapped it loosely around his hand before she closed the trunk and everything went into darkness. He listed to her on the phone trying to hear anything to help him. He was now starting to use his logic and mentally kicking himself for being so stupid as to listen to her and get in the trunk.

Somewhere along the ride of twists and turns Jack felt his eyes closing. He shook his head to stay awake it couldn't be much further. He tried to move some as his legs were beginning to cramp in the back but it was so crammed that he only managed to give himself a major cramp in his calf muscle.

Finally the car stopped and he heard Nina talking to a familiar voice. James walked to the back of the car with Nina and he pulled his gun out as Nina opened the trunk. Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times the light of the trunk getting to his eyes that had been so use to the dark. He got out saying, "Kid watch the gun now we don't need it going off accidentally."

James just glared at the man he once looked up to and now saw as a traitor. "Where do you want him?" He asked Nina.

"Put him in my room." She said.

"Are you sure?" James asked confused.

"Yes. I'm going to go get cleaned up and fix myself up some."

"Yes Ma'am I'll let them know your back."

"Don't do that just yet. Give me some time to think things out. Keep his presences quiet too."

"Yes ma'am."

Nina knew she could trust James he was always loyal to her. She watched as he ordered Jack into the house. She smiled, everything was almost like it was before. She walked inside and up the steps. She heard James cuffing Jack's hands to the bed. She walked in and said, "Now James don't get to kinky with the man."

James laughed at Nina's joke and asked, "Anything else?"

"Nope. Get some rest kid it's late."

"Yes ma'am." He left them in the room alone. Nina began to undress looking at herself in the huge mirror vanity. She looked at the bruises and glanced over to see Jack staring ahead as to not look at her. "What Jack am I making you uncomfortable?"

Jack didn't answer her. He finally spoke, "What is this Nina? You don't need me. I helped you escape just let me go."

"I will Jack I will don't' worry."

"Like last time? How many bullets will you put in my back this time?"

"I was thinking two wasn't enough last time, and if you keep going maybe the hole damn clip in your head." She snapped she was tired and she didn't want to hear about his problems.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on to the shower. She washed all of the blood off her and got out and walked into the room again sopping wet and naked. She looked at herself one more time and said, "I'm not as bad off as you were." She rummaged through the room to find something to slip on. She found some clothes and put them on. She walked over to the bed. She grabbed looked at Jack and grabbed his wrist that was cuffed to the frame of the bed, "It's already three a.m." She said surprised. She set the alarm clock on the night stand. She noticed that his hand was still bloody but had stopped bleeding and his neck also had blood dried on it. She looked at his hand and said, "I'm going to uncuff you if you do anything I'll get James in here and I'll make sure he has you under the porch for the night or somewhere else really uncomfortable."

She uncuffed his hands and looked at his one. She said, "Let's go to the bathroom so I can pull the glass out of it and wrap it up." She led him to the bathroom by his wrist she had him sit on the closed toilet seat and hold his hand out into the light. With a pair of tweezers she began to pull the glass out some larger than others. When he cringed in pain she said, "What's wrong is this hurting you baby?" She smiled at him and only got a glare back. She finished and poured peroxide over it to which she got Jack cringing in pain. She wrapped the wound and let him clean the blood of his face and neck. When they were done she lead him back to the room and re cuffed his hands, and than climbed over Jack who was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She laughed, "What you want me to move you?"

"That would be nice." He said bitterly.

"To bad. You'll just have to deal with it. Now shut up and try to sleep." Nina said pulling the covers down and getting under them. She fell asleep quickly.

Jack watched her as she slept and fumbled with the bar on the bed his hands were cuffed around trying to loosen it so that he could free his hands he looked at the clock by the bed stand and noticed an hour had passed since she fell asleep. He looked down again and watched her sleep longer. He felt his own sleeplessness catching up with him and slowly he fell asleep also.

In the early morning hours he jolted awake not remembering what had woken him, but it had to be something as his heart was racing and he could feel the adrenalin coursing through his veins. He noticed the arm that lay lightly across his chest and the head that rested next to his shoulder. He had no way of moving from her he was stuck in the bed, and as much as part of him wanted to wake her to get her off him the other part wanted to let her sleep and watch. He watched her and noticed how much more vulnerable and weak she looked when she was sleeping. She looked almost angelic but he knew that it was all not true behind this angelic looking woman was a devil so evil that she would kill anyone just to survive.

Nina woke when the alarm clock went off. She didn't remember who she was in bed with and all she mumbled was, "Turn it off."

"I can't." Jack answered in a cold tone he reserved for her.

Nina remembered where she was and who she was with, "Fine." She said pushing herself up reaching over practically laying across his chest to reach the button. She moved back some but remained lying on his chest.

"Get off me." Jack said angrily even though part of him enjoyed the touch he hadn't felt in so long of a woman.

"You are not in charge here Jack." Nina said turning her head to look into his eyes that conveyed, she knew what he wanted, but she could tell by the way she felt his heart speed up that part of him enjoyed this. She understood the mixed feelings, she was having them herself. "Well I got to go to work. You just sit here all day." She said getting up and going across him to the floor. She walked over and found more clothes to change into. She left him in the room cuffed to the bed unable to do anything.

After a half hour he started to go crazy. He knew she did it on purpose he had never been really good at sitting around, he had to be on the move constantly even if it was watching a movie, it was better than sitting there and just sitting there, no noise nothing. When he thought he was about ready to chew his hand off to free them she came into the room and smiled, "Hungry?"

Jack just looked, "Can I get these off?"

"I don't know Jack I kind of like it. It's kind of kinky and if I remember you didn't mind kinky to much." She smiled at him seductively.

Jack felt the surge of excitement and quickly squashed it, she was playing with him as she always did. "Can I take a shower?"

"Um. Well are you going to be good? Cuz I'm sure you don't want James up here or anyone else for that matter."

"I just want to wash the blood out of my hair and off me."

"Ok." Nina said walking over to him and uncuffing one of his hands. He absently rubbing his wrist where the metal had rested against his skin for what seemed like forever. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom with Nina standing and watching him. He went to shut the door when she said, "NO leave it open Bauer I'm not going to give you a chance to screw me."

Jack left the door opened and started to undress his back to her. She he took his shirt off she saw the scars on his back and for once she knew how the new scars got there. She stared at them unable to take her eyes off the gun shot scars and the surgery scars she caught him looking back at her in the mirror and she broke her gaze quickly.

Nina sat on the bed waiting for him to finish. When she heard the water turn off she walked out to the hall way to find the linen closet and pulled out a towel for him. She walked into the bathroom and handed him the towel through the shower curtain.

"Thanks." Jack said drying himself off and than stepping out of the shower. He had the towel around his waist and Nina couldn't help but stare at him. She had always loved his body, she though his chest could use a good shave, but than he wouldn't be Jack Bauer. She looked into his eyes that had noticed her studying him, "Done?"

"Yeah." Jack said feeling better now that all the dried blood was off him.

"Than back to the bedroom." She said pointing towards the bedroom.

Jack walked back in and stood by the bed.

Nina walked over and ordered, "Sit down."

Jack sat on the bed and she grabbed his injured hand and studied it some, "Looks like I did a good job last night. I'll grab the gauze to cover it." She returned a few seconds later and wrapped his hand up again for him. She took the cuffs of the night stand and recuffed his hands to the bed again.

"What are you doing Nina?" Jack asked finally.

"I'm making sure you can't escpae than I'm going to cook some food."

"You know what I mean."

"Well Jack this is how I see it, I keep you for a long as possible, CTU and everyone else is out to get me now, and they will be reluctant to come after me as long as they know I have you. Seems you are their golden child now, and they don't want you to get hurt. Maybe all that damn useful information you won't share with us."

"So that's all this is? You are keeping me as a hostage to keep CTU from thinking about coming wherever we are and taking you back?"

"No just that. They are out to kill you Jack."

"Who? Your employers?"

"And your government. Jack think about all the information you have against them. If you were to talk to one reporter you could bring the entire nice little existence they have crashing down. You were going to die in there just like me. We probably would of shared the same nameless grave. And yes my ex-employers are after you and I know I can protect you here. I know you won't protect yourself ever since Kim died you have taken so many risk you want to die, I know that and I know partially that is my fault, but I can't let you just give up."

"Why we are enemies Nina? We hate each other last time I checked. You have tired to kill me countless times, you shot me in the back twice and left me for dead Nina. How does my living or dying mean anything to you after that?"

Nina looked at him and even though her eyes conveyed nothing he noticed it in her, she had cared for him as much as she possibly could care for another living soul. "When I did that Jack I was scared. I knew if I didn't do it they would kill you in a much worse way. They don't take well to undercover agents. You've seen what they've done to people. I had a choice it was either we both get the worse death or I could give you an easier death. What would you have chosen Jack? You know you would have done the same you might lie to yourself and say no I'm different from her I'd never do that, but you know in your heart of hearts you would have done the same."

"So what now? You keep me here for how ever long you see as good, hide me from your boss's, and than hide yourself from CTU. They all will eventually catch up than what?"

"I have a plan." Nina snapped. "You are just so ungrateful."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to be grateful for you killing my wife and child."

"I didn't know she was pregnant Jack." Nina said softly.

"Oh and that really makes a difference." Jack snapped feeling the anger run through him.

Nina left the room she wasn't going to argue with him. She went down to the kitchen where James sat waiting for her to tell him what to do. "God he's so stubborn. I swear sometimes I think he would be happy if I went up there with a gun now and pulled the trigger." Nina vented. "Damn him. How does he have the right to preach. How many children has he killed, how many fathers, and mothers. He just can't let it go."

"You want the truth?" James asked looking at Nina.

"About what?"

"You two."

"Oh like I don't know it already."

"I don't think you do Nina." James challenged.

"Enlighten me than." She said intrigued by what he thought he knew. She sat down on a stool and listened.

"I think you two still have feelings for each other."

Nina laughed at him as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"No listen to me. If you didn't care for him than why did you let him go or kill him? You know if you killed him right now and took him back to the boss's they'd welcome you back. But you keep him, and you play this game with him. And he's more than happy to play along with you. It's a competition who can hurt the worse without killing them. Who can fu(k the other up the worse. Whatever the game is you two are the oppiste and equal of the other. He is the good one you are the bad one. And I think you need each other, you play off each other and that is how you continue to live. And you both know this and this is why neither of you has killed the other yet."

"You forget he killed me, or someone that looked like me, and I've tried to kill him countless times, but he's like a cockroach."

"And you know how he said he felt after that, you saw him at his apartment, yes he had just lost his daughter but there was more there no purpose of life. He killed his ultimate enemy. And you both are train killers, and you have no excuse other than sloppiness for him still being alive. You know any time you kill someone you not only shoot them through the heart but in the head, it's over kill, but they are killed no matter what. You shot him in the back, yes that is the typical way, but you missed every vital organ, and that is not the usual way Nina."

"I know." She said getting up, "But we need food. The house has nothing and it's not safe for me to go out."

"I'll go pick up a pizza. Make a list of food you want and or need and I'll make sure to pick it up. Anything else?"

"Clothes."

"For both of you?"

"Unless you want him running around naked."

"I know you wouldn't mind that but that is more of him than I ever wanted to see. I'll get those when I go and get the groceries. Anything on the pizza?"

Nina thought about it and said, "Green peepers and onion." She smiled an evil smile.

"Ok. I'll have one back in twenty." He said leaving.

Nina went back up to the room and Jack sat on the bed fiddling with the cuffs, he had no hope of getting them free or breaking the bar, but he couldn't sit still.

Nina smiled when she walked in, "Not getting far there Houdini?" Nina asked sarcastically.

Jack looked at her the anger in his eyes gone. She walked over and climbed over him, "God I'm starving." She brushed against him as she climbed across him to the other side of the bed. Jack closed his eyes remembering the feeling of having her close to him, when things were good.

"That kid James isn't as stupid as I thought he was." Nina said staring up a conversation she knew how Jack had taken the boy, he was not a boy, but in their world he was, under his wing.

"I told you he would eventually be valuable. Too bad he didn't start out on the right side." Jack answered.

"That's a good thing for me. I would have two of you running around. What ever happen to that agent uhm god he acted just like what I figured you would be like when you were young, stupid with endless courage."

"Chase?" Jack asked.

"That would be him?"

"Last I knew he was still working at CTU. I saw him a few times, but it's just messed up." Jack said his eyes filling up with pain at the memory of Kim.

Nina touched his neck gently and said, "Sorry for that. I didn't mean to dig the glass in so deep."

"You didn't cut my jugular so I can't complain." Jack answered.

"The kid's out getting food. Pizza green peppers and onions."

Jack groaned he knew she did it on purpose he couldn't have green peppers and onions especially purple onions because they caused him to have horrible heartburn.

"Opp's I forgot." She said laughing.

"No you didn't." Jack answered. "Please tell me you at least have some TUMs."

"I'll go get you some now." She said jumping up and sliding across him again. When she returned she took two of the TUMS out of the package and said, "Open up."

"Can I see the label?" He asked.

"No your just going to have to trust me Bauer." She smiled.

He opened his mouth and she put them in. He chewed them up and swallowed, "God they make those taste worse every year."

Nina climbed over him again. This time purposely letting her breast slide across his chest. She felt him take a deep breath, she was still on his mind she thought smiling. "God I'm still tired." She said laying down next to him. She was already to close for his comfort but he couldn't' do anything. He was still mad at himself for feeling anything as she passed over him. She looked up at him and said, "Wake me when the food gets here." She said laying her head on the only pillow on the bed they were sharing. She felt him watching her and said with her eyes still closed, "Stop staring. You are making me all nervous here and I can't sleep."

Jack answered, "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't Jack." She said poking him in the ribs as she use to when they would lie into bed together making love and he would stare at her as she tried to sleep.

She sat up in the bed and moved over onto his legs. Sitting on his stomach she said felt at his bruised ribs. He looked at her and said in a quiet voice, he was afraid if he spoke any louder she'd hear him lying, "Please get off me. Nina I don't . . ." He didn't get to finish as she kissed him on the lips. She was angry because he didn't return it. She opened her eyes and saw him, he had his eyes closed. She pulled back and studied him. He opened his eyes, and they were full of mixed emotions. She leaned in again smiling, "Don't lie to yourself Jack." She kissed him and this time he kissed her back.

James walked in and coughed. "Excuse me. I was just bringing food." He said not knowing if Jack was doing his part in what he saw. "I'll just leave it." He said setting it on the dresser and walking out.

Nina called out, "Thanks James."

He called back, "No problem. There is some beer in the fridge."

"Thanks James. What would I do without you?"

"By the looks of it jump Jack." He said from the kitchen.

Nina laughed and Jack looked horrified, he didn't know what he was doing. He hated her and still he wanted her.

Nina got off him and ran to the kitchen. James handed her a six pack and said, "You know what you are doing?"

"Having fun with the man." She smiled, "Don't worry James go have some fun tonight. Take the night of get drunk find yourself a good one night stand." She left before he could say anything. When she returned to the room she smiled at Jack as she opened a beer and grabbed a piece of pizza.

Jack looked at her starving himself. He watched her drink the beer and eat the slice of pizza that made the entire room smell like the great smell of pizza or just his hunger making it smell good. "Are you going to uncuff one of my hands or you just going to make me watch?"

"I was thinking about letting you watch me devour this pizza to myself."

"Remember who saved you?" He said in a serious tone.

"Remember who saved you?"

"No I remember who shot me in the back and left me for dead." Jack said anger in his voice again.

Nina noticed the rollercoaster of emotions he had going through, if she hadn't slept with him before she would have sworn that he was a chic that looked like a guy and was going through PMS at the time. "What is in it for me?" She asked seductively.

"No." He said taking her serious.

"I was joking." She said walking up and uncuffing one of his hands securing the cuff to the post of the bed. She brought the pizza over to the end of the bed and set it down with the cold six pack next to it.

They both finished off the pizza and the six pack easily. Nina collected the garbage and ran it down stairs. She looked through the house finding a bottle of tequila in one of the cupboards. She smiled as she carried it back into the room. She handed Jack the bottle who said, "I swore after Mexico I'd never drink this crap again." He took a huge gulp of it and set the bottle down. He moved on the bed so that he was lying down. He was tired again, even if he hadn't done anything all day his full stomach wanted him to rest more. He had not slept decently in a long time and his body was ready for a chance to catch up on sleep. He closed his eye and felt Nina touch his rib cage where there was a scar from one of the bullets she shot into him ripping a chunk out of his rib cage.

He opened his eyes, and she asked him, "Is that from me?"

"Yeah." He said closing his eyes again.

"You do understand I had to do it. If I would have not done it we both would be dead now, and it would have been a painful death. You know I had a chance to kill you in the hospital multiple times. I never did."

"I saw you once." He said with his eyes still closed.

"You didn't tell anyone."

"Nope." He said.

"Why?"

"I figured there was nothing I could do to stop it, and in the end why help them after all they had done." Jack answered with his eyes still closed the sleep in his voice.

"But you eventually caught us."

"Only because you interrupted my chance to retaliate against Palmer. Who it seems set my team up to fail and was going to kill me to cover it up. I couldn't kill him though. No matter what he did it wasn't going to help me move on." Jack answered.

Nina bent down and kissed him, this time he kissed her back almost imaging the past few years had never happened.

Jacks mind finally came back to normal and he was getting ready to push her away with his free arm when he thought of something. He deepened the kiss and opened his mouth to let her tongue in. She stopped all of the sudden and smiled at him. "Sorry." She said moving off him.

"Don't be." He said his breaths coming quickly as he was excited. He reached for her and she moved away. "What?" He asked confused.

Nina looked at him a little suspicious but she saw nothing but hunger for her in his eyes, "Nothing." She said staring at him. She grabbed the hand cuff key off the night stand and said, "Bring your hand up here."

"You don't have to do that Nina." Jack said knowing she would anyways.

She loosened the cuff around the post in the bed and cuffed his free hand again. She got on him again and kissed him again, he meet her this time. When they separated he said, "This is going to be a little hard without hands."

"To bad Bauer. Guess you'll have to let me take the lead." She smiled at him. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off him, taking his boxers with them. She came back up to him kissing his chest. She slowly took her shirt off teasing him as she took her time to undress. He leaned forward to kiss her but couldn't meat her because the cuffs held him back. "This is just weird." He said looking at the cuffs.

"Get use to it I'm not going to give you a chance to escape Jack." She kissed him again. And than moved on him so that she could have him enter her. (OK I'm TURNING RED HERE SO USE UR IMAGINATION JACK GETS SOM E GOOD OLD NINA I WAS GOING TO BE MEAN ABOUT THAT JACKROCKS BUT I DIDN"T)

Nina lay next to Jack tired both of them out of breath and covered in sweat from the work. The sex was almost an interrogation both of them trying to find something in the other that never showed. They kept their eyes locked the entire way through searching the others.

She reached over and put her hand on his chest she felt his heart racing. She got up and said, "I need a shower." She started to walk away when he said, "What about me?"

"OH you want to join. What's in it for me?"

He smiled at her and she went over and uncuffed one of his hands pulling the cuffs in front of him she recuffed them.

"Nina is this really called for?" He said getting irritated again.

"Yes." She answered grabbing the metal between the cuffs and pulling him towards the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before she got in he joined her. JACK GETS MORE LOVING 

James heard them in the shower and shook his head. He never did understand how they did it, hate and love each other at the same time. He thought to himself, that is one sick game they place. He called through the door, "Nina I left you what you wanted it's under the pizza box. I'm going to pick up some groceries."

When they finished in the shower they quickly washed up. Nina got out of the shower and ran naked to the linen closet to get towels for them. She handed Jack a towel and he wrapped it around himself. He walked out into the main room and opened the pizza box, he noticed the gun under it but did nothing with it, not yet. He grabbed a slice of pizza and went to sit on the bed. Nina came out of the bathroom with the towel around she saw the gun under the pizza box and she also noticed Jack eating a piece of pizza. She smiled, maybe he really did care for her, he didn't go after the gun after all. She walked over to him and grabbed the pizza from him.

"Get your own." He said trying to take it back. She ate the rest of it and smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Not again." He said.

"What you getting old Jack?"

"Yeah this old man can't take another round." He said, "I need some rest."

"Oh you wuss. She said pushing him gently back on the bed climbing on top of him gently resting on his stomach. She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back and lifted his cuffed hands up to pull her towel off her already forgetting about how tired he was.

She stopped, "Oh you were tired."'

"I was just kidding." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh no I don't want to keep you up." She joked further. "Seriously we have to stop this you said it earlier we hate each other. Plus I got work to get done."

"No you don't." He said grabbing her arm as she tried to get out of the bed. "At least take these damn things off." He said looking at the cuffs, "I could have had the gun earlier if I wanted it."

"What's in it for me?" She asked looking at him.

"Whatever you want?"

"Anything?" She said looking at him skeptically.

"Well I had one thing in mind." He said pulling her back to the bed. She lay down. He held his hands out and said, "Undo these first."

Nina uncuffed him and he got some more loving. PEANUT GALLERY: MEG UR TURNING INTO A LITTLE PERV. JACK IS LIKE THE ENERGIZER BUNNY HE JUST KEEPING GOING AND GOING AND GOING 

After they finished they both fell asleep. Jack awoke a little later and looked to see Nina still asleep next to him. Her head on his shoulder making his next action hard. He slipped out of the bed slowly as to not wake her. He walked over to the pizza box and grabbed the gun. He had thought about it for awhile and knew eventually they would catch up with them and this time they wouldn't let her not shoot him in the head, and there was no doubt she'd turn him over to save herself. He was getting ready to walk out when Nina woke up. He was by the bed looking at her he slipped the gun under the mattress quickly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at him, "What time is it?"

"Late." He said smiling at her getting back in the bed under the covers.

She lay on his shoulder again. "What where you doing?"

"Bathroom"

"Oh." She said feeling bad for assuming he had been up to something else.

"What now?"

"Well you still owe me Mr."

"I paid you last night."

"No you got pleasure out of that too. That is hardly a payment." She smiled.

"OH I see." He said smiling at her. He thought to himself, _you're playing right into my plan._ "Well let's see what I can do about that." He said going under the covers.

She felt his tongue and had jerked at first at the surprise. She remembered how good he had been at that, but she hadn't expected it. She felt him and put her hands against his head stifling her moans of pleasure. She closed her eyes she had never felt anything better in her life. She was so into it she didn't see or feel his hand reaching under the bed.

Jack fished for the gun he had stashed. He grabbed it and kept it off to the side knowing she was to busy to notice it. When he finished he came out from under the covers. When he saw her she still had her eyes closed and she was smiling, "God you were always so good at that." She said before she heard the gun chamber a bullet.

She opened her eyes to see him pointing the gun at her. She was shocked to see this, "What is this?"

"I'm not waiting around for you to decide it's time to kill me again."

"So none of this was . . ."

"Nothing. It all was to get you distracted enough and to trust me enough so I could get out of here." He said. Getting out of the bed and finding his pants on the floor he bent down keeping the gun trained on her. He pulled them up. He found the cuffs on the night stand and threw them to Nina. "Secure your hand to the bed." He said in a cold voice.

She did as she was told and looked at him with anger in her eyes again.

He walked out of the room slowly backing out till he was at the door. Once he was out the door he lowered the gun expecting James to be gone and his esacpe to be easy. He walked through the dark house down the steps to the main floor. He was in the living room making his way to the door when out of no where he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head, "You've gotten better kid."

"And you've gotten worse Jack. Put the gun down."

Jack let the gun fall to the floor.

"Where is Nina?"

"Upstairs." He answered.

"She hurt?"

"Nope. Just a little pissed." Jack smiled knowing he was in for some trouble now.

James ordered, "Let's go see her."

He kept the gun pointed at Jack who walked back towards the stairs. When he reached the stairs he stopped, "Go up them." James ordered. He didn't follow too close behind Jack knew everything he had taught the boy at one time would come back to bite him in the ars and that was happening now. When he reached the top he stopped again, James getting irritated said, "Jack keep moving Im not going to give you a chance." Jack walked into the room. Nina smiled when she saw him thinking maybe he changed his mind until she saw James walk in behind him. She still smiled playing off she knew that was what happened the entire time.

"Uncuff her Jack." James said looking at the keys on the dresser.

Jack walked over and grabbed the keys. He walked over and uncuffed Nina's hand. She glared at him. He stepped back away from her and let her get out of the bed. "Thanks James." She said smiling at him standing there naked.

James didn't even look at her he kept eyes on Jack waiting for him to try something. Nina walked over to Jack and kneed him in the groin. Jack fell to the ground groaning in pain. She kicked him in the ribs a few times and said, "It wasn't that good anyways Jack, and I was just using you." She kicked him one more time and than ordered James, "Take him and secure him in the cellar."

"Yes ma'am." James said going over to the bed and grabbing the cuffs. He walked over to Jack and ordered him after holstering his gun, "Roll over onto your stomach Jack and put your hands behind your back palms facing up."

Jack did as he was told still in pain from the kick to the groin. He felt the cuffs go back on and than he felt James put his arm under Jack's helping Jack to his feet. He moved Jack through the house to the steep basement steps. He walked Jack downstairs where there was no light at all unless one was to pull the string for the single lightbulb that hang from the ceiling. The floor was a dirt floor a true cellar. James found a rusty pipe sticking out of the wall to secure Jack to. He left Jack turning the light off as he left the basement. When he closed the door the room was so dark that one wouldn't be able to see something right in front of them.

((( WARNING: CHLOE DON"T READ THE NEXT PART I REPEAT DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART IT INCLUDES S----Rs 

Jack sat in the darn without anything to do. He hoped his eyes would adjust soon to the darkness. He thought about how he was going to get himself out of this one. He chastised himself for being so careless before. He fiddled with the cuffs trying to find a way to get them off. He began to feel the slight chill of the room as he only had on a pair of paints. He than felt something crawling up his arm. He was sure it was a s----r, but he had no way of knocking it off. So he had to endure it walking up his arm. He moved his arms trying to knock it off, but it would not relent. Something funny occurred to him as he was moving his arms it was a sp--er rodeo and his arm was the bull ride. Finally he felt the sp---r crawl off his arm onto the medal pipe he assumed.

OK IT"S SAFE TO READ FROM DOWN ON 

He felt the sleep come on the room was so dark that light was no problem. His eyes got heavier as he tried to keep them open. Evntually he lost the battle and the war and he fell asleep (CLICHES THEY ARE MY CLICHES AND I EMBRASE THEM DAMN IT).

---------

Nina was still pissed at Jack, and if she would admit to herself she was hurt. She really thought he had forgiven her and wanted her, but he was just using her like he did when he was separated from Teri. She was his play toy she tought getting dressed. She looked around the house not sure what to do. She found James sitting on the couch with the light on reading a book.

She plopped down next to him and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Ishmel." He answered turning the page.

"And what is Ishmel about?"

"A telepathically talking Gorilla who is teaching a man how to save the world. Since we all know it's going to hell the Gorilla is showing him how we need to be like a leaver society and live with the world instead of trying to conquer it."

"When in the hell did you turn into a tree hugger?" Nina asked almost laughing.

"I haven't. It was just here and I felt like reading something."

"OH. Where is he?"

"Cuffed to a medal pipe in the basement. You want me to call the boss's now?"

"No they'll kill him."

"Ok." He said going back to the book.

Nina thought to herself, why does it matter if they were to kill him or not. He had just used her again, why should she care. With that thought there was a knock on the door. Nina looked at him and asked, "You expecting anyone?"

"No." James said getting off the couch his gun ready. Nina grabbed the gun Jack had used earlier that James put on the table. James walked over to the door and looked outside. He opened it slowly not seeing anyone outside. When he opened the door he saw Steven at the door. He knew Steven had worked for the boss's. "How may I help you?"

"We know they are here let us in." Steven said looking at James. James stepped back from the door and let him and the other men that followed in.

"Nina." Steven said smiling. "Where is he?"

"IN the basement. What do you want with him? He knows nothing nor can he help you?"

"He can die." Steven said.

"He didn't do anything wrong this time."

"He got one of the boss's caught."

"No he did that all on his own."

"Either way they want him dead. Are you going to make this easy."

Nina thought about it for a minute and said, "Yeah. He's downstairs cuffed to a medal pipe."

"Good. Lets go." He said taking one of his men with him to collect Jack. Nina looked at James and hoped she conveyed the messaged she wanted. She kept the gun at her side as she followed behind the two men. When the reached the door Steven opened it and looked into the dark basement seeing Jack's legs in the little light that came from the door. "Is there another light down there?"

"Yes it's at the bottom of the steps." Nina answered.

Steven and his man walked down the steps. Jack woke up when he heard people talking at the top of the steps. He saw the two men walking down with their guns. He knew it was the end.

Jack squinted as the light bothered his eyes. He smiled at the men not giving them the satisfaction of seeing him worried.

Nina aimed and fired two shots quickly. Both of them went through Steven's back sending him down on Jack who had no way of pushing the man off him.

The other man turned around and aimed he fired at the same time as Nina. Nina's bullet went through the mans head. His bullet tore through her side and she fell to the ground with a scream of pain. She put her free hand over the wound and waited for the others to come into the room. The other man that Steven had with him came in the room first and looked at Nina not sure what was going on. James knew what was going and he quickly pulled his gun out and shot the man in the head before he could comprehend what was going on. He ran to Nina and knelt by her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a minor wound. Go check on Jack." She said through the pain.

James ran downstairs and found Jack. He moved Stevens body off him and smiled, "For once your covered in blood and it isn't your own." He said. "I'm going to uncuff you don't try anything ok Jack."

"Yeah." Jack said still confused by what he had seen just go down. Nina had just killed the two men trying to kill him. He expected that she had called them and told them she had him after what he had done to her. Once his hands were free he walked up the steps with James behind him. He saw Nina on the floor holding her side. He knelt by her and said, "let me look at it."

She glared at him.

"Fine bleed to death than." Jack said looking at her. She moved her hand and he pulled her shirt back and looked at it. "James can you hand me a warm towel and than a dry one."

"Yeah." He said stepping over Nina to go to the sink and get a warm towel. He grabbed a dry one and handed them to Jack. Jack wiped the blood away gently and than pressed the dry towel against the wound Nina cried out in pain. She took over holding the towel to her side. "you'll live." Jack said standing up and walking over to the sink to wash the blood off his hands.

James looked at Nina and asked, "What now?"

"We get out of here there will be more coming."

James looked at Jack, "You gonna help us?"

Jack thought about it, maybe Nina was right he knew his government was up to something when they came to him for help, and there was the problem of her employers after them. "yeah. But you ain't putting those damn cuffs on me again. If I help you it's mutual and the minute Nina you turn on me I will kill you this time."

"Than I'll kill you." James said helping Nina off the floor.

"Fair enough. Let's go." Jack said grabbing Nina from James and carrying her outside to one of the cars. James going out first to make sure there wasn't anyone outside. They loaded into an SUV and drove off towards the boarder. He checked Nina's wound a few time still confused as to why she didn't let them kill him.

She looked at him and saw the debate going on in his head through his eyes. She smiled she was still confusing him as much as ever. She closed her eyes tired from all of the work of the day. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Where are we going to go?" James asked unsure of where to drive.

"I don't know. Somewhere safe a hotel or something." Jack said still holding Nina who was asleep. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"No. I left it at the house." James answered.

"Ok I need to call CTU and see if I can't get their help."

"No. She won't like that."

"Well do you have any idea?"

"The hotel than we can figure out what to do."

"Fine." Jack said suspicious but not sure enough to act on his suspicion.

When they reached the hotel they both walked inside leaving Nina by herself. They got two rooms. James would stay in one at the front and Jack and Nina one in the back of the hotel so that they could cover it. Jack walked out to the car and grabbed Nina. He carried her to the room and fumbled with the keys and her while he tried to unlock the door without dropping her. Once he opened the door he kicked it the rest of the way and laid Nina on the only bed. He went back and closed the door locking it. He pulled a chair over to the window and closed the curtains. He sat there looking outside fighting off sleep.

He heard Nina move on the bed and looked back at the phone, he could call CTU and get help, but what if what Nina said was true? They did have him at the place when they really didn't need him. They could have lived without him and they had to know it was a big gamble that he wouldn't do something like he had. He looked back outside and almost jumped out of the chair when he saw James everything was like it was before. The hours passed and he felt his eyes get heavier and harder to keep open as the hours passed. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke when he heard someone kick the door in. He jumped up and went for his gun in his lap he had it aimed, but it wasn't in enough time as a smoke grenade came into the room. Nina had woken too and crawled off the bed to the floor coughing. Jack grabbed her off the floor and motioned for her to stay low. He shoot out the window an heard a scream from the outside. He felt the smoke entering his lungs and it was getting harder to breath and stay standing. He went to the door but quickly dived down back onto the floor as splinters from bullets hitting the wooden door came flying in. He lay on the ground cough uncontrollably. He stood up again this time he jumped out the broken window and aimed at the people standing outside, his vision was bleary and he had a hard time seeing them. He shot a few times hitting one of the men, the other dived for cover behind a car. Jack went behind a car his coughing so hard that he couldn't fire back at the man who started firing at him. Jack began to cough so hard that he let go of his gun and started to vomit. He felt his legs giving out and he grabbed the gun as he fell to the ground. He lay there still coughing as the man came around from the car, James looked down at him smiling pointing his gun at Jack.

Jack glared up at him still coughing from the smoke that still invaded his lungs. Jack flinched when he heard the gun go off. He watched as James fell down to the ground. Nina stumbled out of the room coughing like Jack. She walked over to him and said, "Come on more will be coming."

Jack pushed himself off the ground and the two of them got into a car. He hot wired it and drove off still coughing but less than before. The car started and he backed out. He suddenly felt like he was in a bad horror film when he saw James stand up. He had seen Nina shoot the man in the chest. James smiled at them and Jack floored the car as bullets began to fly towards them. Nina and Jack both ducked instinctively. Jack pulled out of the hotel and saw the other car come crashing towards them. He pushed the El Comino they had just stolen as hard as it would go, but it was an old car and not a very fast one to begin with. They got back on to the highway with the on car behind them and another quickly approaching. Jack kept telling the car, "Come on go faster. Come on don't do this to us."

The two cars chasing them were both behind him now. Jack looked through the rearview mirror to see the farthest back one pull up along the other and than floor it so that he was almost next to the El Comino. Jack looked around for a possible exit there wasn't any. Telephone poles lined the dark desert road. Nina looked at him hoping he had a plan because she didn't have one. She was horrified as the bullets began coming at them again they were aiming for the tires. The car behind them rammed them hard sending Jack forward. He grabbed the seat belt and put it on he knew it was only a matter of time till they crashed. Nina did the same and tried to think a way out of it.

The car next to them was talking on his cell phone when Jack looked over, it was James he smiled at Jack. Jack knew they were up to something and there was nothing he could do but hope the car suddenly went faster.

The car behind them inched up towards them again and together both cars rammed them sending the control of the car out of Jack's hands. They moved apart and Jack could feel the car trying to give out. He looked over and ducked when he saw James pull his gun out. James aimed and fired.

Jack lost control of the car as the tire exploded. He fought with the stirring wheel to try to keep them from flipping. He looked up to see their deadly course towards the telephone pull. Jack braced himself for impact there was nothing else he could do.

The El Comino smashed into the telephone pull sending Jack's head into the stirring wheel. Jack felt the blood dripping down his head as he was too dazed to move.

He heard someone screaming at him, but his head hurt and he was having a problem understanding what was going on everything was just noise. He pushed himself back slowly and his vision quickly went away he knew it was blood in his eyes, nothing he could do about it now. He finally tuned into the yelling voices, James was yelling for him to put his hands on the stirring wheel. Jack didn't bother to move they were going to kill him why help them.

James approached the car with the other men cautiously. He looked inside and saw that Jack's face was covered with blood and blood had gotten into his eyes. He reached in and turn the key off. Jack just sat there. He looked over to where Nina should have been and she was gone.

Nina also had noticed the deadly course and jumped out of the car into the small ditch on the other side before the car hit. Once she landed she took off into the dark night.

James ordered his men, "Go after her. I got him." James tried to open the driver side door, but it was jammed. He didn't want to kill Jack until he had Nina also. It was suppose to look like they had killed each other. That way he could go back to his cover and say he was only following orders. Also there was a slight debate among the higher ups of the NSA as to kill Jack or not. He was a great asset to have on your side when you needed someone to get results, and that's what he did. The official word at the moment was if he died while trying to capture him that was too bad, but if he could be taken alive go for it. James much prefer him dead as he clearly had a thing for Nina, that interfered with him doing his job, but he would listen to the orders if he couldn't get Nina.

Jack felt the seat belt get cut away and than someone grabbing him and pulling him out through the broken window. Jack cried out in pain as the movement hurt him and his back was cut by a piece of glass that stood up in the window. Once he was out of the car James let him fall to the ground. Jack felt the broken glass under him and tried to get an understanding of what was going on. He couldn't see anything and cursed the blood in his eyes, he needed them to escape or figure out what was going on he was to disoriented. James knelt by him as he noticed Jack was breathing shallow, but quickly. He pulled Jack's shirt back some and saw that his torso was bruised and he was sure there were a few broken bones. He grabbed Jack and pulled him towards one of the cars. He cuffed Jack and left him on the ground on his stomach behind one of the cars. He went through the trunk looking for the first aid kit. He searched through it and found the eye solution. He rolled Jack back on to his back, and ordered, "Open your eye."

"What for?" Jack asked not knowing what he was going to do.

"You want to see again right?" James said impatiently.

Jack opened his eyes and felt the droplets fall in. He blinked and James ordered, "Keep them open I'm not done." He let a few more drops fall into both eyes and than said, "You can close them now. You should be able to see again in a few minutes." James left him there and called his men to see if they had found Nina yet.

"No sir. It's dark out here and there is no sign of her. Should we continue on?"

"NO let her go. The coyotes will get her or we'll find her eventually come on back. The cops will be here soon anyways." James said looking down at Jack. So this was the great Jack Bauer he had worked with, he didn't seem so great anymore. He grabbed Jack off the ground and pushed him into the back of the car. Jack opened his eyes and had some of his vision back even if it was blurry. He felt the blood trickling down his face still.

"Any idea where she's going Jack?" James asked getting into the driver seat.

"You know her better than I do." Jack answered closing his eyes again so that no blood got into them.

"That's is a little controversial."

"Who do you work for? It can't be for Nina or her original employers because you just killed some of their men."

"Jack I thought you would have figured that out already. You slowing down in your old age?" James taunted.

"I liked you much better when you were working for Nina."

"Yeah I was pretty good at convincing everyone that I was some young kid looking to learn his way through the business. When in reality I've been doing this for quite some time. But enough about me did you call CTU back at the hotel?"

Jack thought about how he should answer this question and said, "No didn't have a chance to."

"Jack I think you are lying."

"Think what you want kid but it's the truth."

The others came back. One man got into the other car and the other joined Jack in the back pushing Jack up to a sitting position. He looked at Jack and smiled.

Jack asked James in the front clearly understanding he was the one in charge, "Can I get my hands free so I can stop the blood from trickling down?"

James looked back and ordered his man, "Cuff his hands in front watch him. If he gets free I'll kill you before I kill him."

Jack turned feeling pain as he moved but not showing it, so that the man could uncuff his hands. He brought them in front of him and the man recuffed them. Jack put his hand to his head and felt the large cut on his forehead. He pressed the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt to the cut hoping it would help collect some of the blood.

Once the cut stop bleeding Jack put his hands back down and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." James answered. He looked at the man in the back who was watching Jack. "So did you call CTU Jack?"

"I already told you, I didn't have a chance."

"You were there for god knows how long you didn' have a chance?"

The man sitting next to Jack jabbed him in his ribs. Jack groaned in pain and leaned forwards as he felt the his broken ribs push into his flesh. He was breathing heavily from the pain when he sat back up closing his eyes to block it out.

"Jack?"

"I didn't call CTU. Get the damn records if you want."

"Not a bad idea." James smiled in the rearview mirror and Jack saw him. The man next to Jack jabbed him again, this time Jack moved his arm in the way so that it would take the most of the punch. He still felt pain as his arm hit his ribs, but it wasn't as bad.

Nina ran through the night for her life. It hurt to run she twisted her ankle jumping out of the car and she had broken her gun shot wound open again, but none of that mattered as her life was on the line. She heard the men leave and she felt relived but she kept running because it could be a trick. She waited a half hour till she knew they were no longer around before she went back to the car to see if Jack was there. When she got back she saw nothing of him besides some blood in the car and on the ground. She walked to the nearest town unsure of what to do. She still had her cell phone on her and almost jumped when it rang. She thought about not answering, but she knew she had to.

"James what the fu(k are you doing?" She said knowing it was him by the caller id.

"Well Nina it's a long story, that I don't feel like getting into here. I have Jack here you want to say hi?"

Nina wanted a second before she called Jack's name, "Jack?" She jumped in the car when she heard him scream out in pain. The scream coming through the phone so loud that it hurt her ear it tore at her and surprised her at the reaction she had to it.

James came back on, "Was that good enough?"

"What do you want James?"

"You and anyone you're working with. The entire organization." James said.

"Fine. Call me back in twenty minutes I'll give you an answer than."

"Just remember we have Jack here. Oh and a friend of both of yours is here." James said cryptically. Nina could only guess out of the list of enemies they had who it was.

Nina sat down on the curb of the gas station she was at with her head in her hands not sure what she was going to do. Self preservation was always first on her list.

Jack lay on the ground in the middle of the room. He was still reeling in pain from Grant hitting him in the rib cage to get him to scream in pain. His hands were now secured behind his back again and he lay on his stomach with his eyes squeezed shut trying to block out the pain. He opened them again to see James studying him.

"So Jack do you think Nina likes you enough to make the deal?"

"No. She's always been out for herself and you know it." Jack said with pain in his voice.

"I would have said the same thing until I saw her kill those men before they killed you, and after I saw her attempt to protect you after you came back." James smiled at him noting a slight change in Jack's eyes almost a worried look.

Jack didn't answer him he just closed his eyes again and shifted a little to get some of the weight off his abdomen.

Grant walked into the room with three bottles of water. He handed one to James and than to the other guard. He stared at Jack anger in his eyes. He mindlessly grabbed his shoulder where Nina had stabbed him he wanted to kill Jack at the moment for helping Nina, but he had his orders. He was to protect the man. Even if he had to from James. Jack was to live until he was told otherwise.

"Well it's been about twenty minutes." James said grabbing his cell phone. He called Nina again who answered.

"You are a few minutes early."

"Well Jack and I were just debating and he just can't wait any longer."

"I'll do it. But I want to be let go afterwards. After you get the organization I will be let go." Nina said into the phone.

James thought about it, "No deal."

"Than do what you want with him." Nina said calling his bluff.

James smiled at Grant who grabbed Jack off the ground and brought him over to James. "Oh Nina hold on for one moment."

James held the phone out and Nina could hear as the punch connected with Jack's face. She listened again and heard him scream in pain she could only guess what they were doing. She heard him cough and than a thud.

"So shall we continue this Nina?" James said looking at Jack who was on the ground blood coming out of his mouth.

"Let me go afterwards and we have a deal. I will stay in your custody until every last person is captured and behind bars, but once that happens you have to let me go."

James thought about it and said, "Deal. Meet us at the docks in twenty minutes."

"No good."

"To bad." James hung up the phone and smiled, "See Jack I told you she'd deal." He said pulling Jack's head up to look at him. "Move him. We got a date with Nina."

Grant moved Jack out to the car practically dragging him half the way. He pushed Jack into the back and got in next to him. Jack was leaning forward still trying to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him by Grant. Jack leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes clearing his head. He was shocked when he heard Nina was going to do it, make a trade or whatever it would be, Jack doubted they'd just let him walk away.

The drive to the docks was quiet no one spoke. James drove the car with Jack, Grant and another man in it. When they reached the docks there were at least ten other men laying in wait. Jack listened as James positioned two snipers in different areas, and had the other men take post up around the building they were going to be in. Grant moved Jack into the center of the well lit building. He wanted Nina to see Jack when she came. Grant moved off to the back of the building allowing James to take position next to Jack. James smiled at Jack carrying a roll of duct tape over to Jack he said, "Just wait till she gets here we have a surprise for her." He pulled a long strip of the duct tape off and stuck over Jack's mouth. "So you can't warn her."

Nina drove to the docks, she had stolen a car and wanted to get there early enough to see what James was setting up to ensure she wouldn't' try anything. She watched as he put the tape over Jack's mouth. In the shadows she counted at least eight men around the place, and she was sure there was at least one sniper. She watched a little longer she was now three minutes late for the meeting. She didn't notice any changes so she slowly walked out of her hiding spot towards the opened lighted building. She kept her hands visible as she walked towards the building.

Jack saw her coming and tried to warn her, but it was useless nothing but small mumbles could be heard from him, and it only made James press the barrel of his guns to the back of Jack's neck.

"Ok I'm here let him go." Nina said once she was in view of James.

"Not so fast." James nodded and a man approached Nina from behind. He quickly searched her and than nodded at James who lowered his gun. "Good."

Grant came out from the shadows and smiled at Nina, "I owe you."

"We had a deal." Nina said looking at Jack who just closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I never said I'd let him go." James patted Jack's shoulder. "So now that we are here we can all get down to business. Take them to the back while I call the boss's. Secure her too."

The man behind Nina grabbed her hands, she fought with him but stopped when she heard the sound of someone getting hit. She looked over as Jack tumbled out of the chair onto the ground blood coming out of a cut above his eyebrow adding to the blood already on his face.

She stopped fighting the man and let her secure her. He escorted her back, as Grant picked Jack off the ground and moved him into the small office in back. Grant put jack in the corner of the room and walked over to Nina where she was standing next to a desk. Nina moved back slowly away from Grant until she felt the desk behind her. She had no escape root as she could smell and feel Grants rancid breath. She felt like saying, _there is a pack of gum in my pocket do us all a favor and take a piece. _But she knew that in the end that would have not been the best idea.

Grant enjoyed seeing her move back, he knew it was instinct and not fear, but he still enjoyed it. He moved his strong hand up to her throat and grabbed her smiling sadistically at her, "I owe you b!tch. I haven't forgotten yet. I owe your boyfriend there too. Who should I start with?"

"Fu(k you you fu(king pansy. You enjoy beating up on people who are restrained that way they can't fight back otherwise you'd never win the damn fight." Nina spit out at him.

"Oh now that wasn't nice." He squeezed her neck in one of his hands and said, "But don't mind if help myself." He started to unbutton her pants and she was trying to kick him and fight him off.

Jack pushed himself off the ground, stumbling as he stood because he didn't have his hands to help him. He ran his shoulder into Grant's back causing the man to let go of Nina for a minute to deal with Jack. Grant turned around dropping Nina who fell to the ground gasping for breath. He threw a hard punch that Jack had no way of blocking. The punch connected with the side of Jack's head and sent him to the floor.

James walked into the room to see what was going on, he saw Nina on the floor gasping for breath her pants undone, and Jack on the floor clearly dazed. "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun."

"Not yet!" James pointed at him. "Go check and make sure the guys will be ready to move once the others get here."

"Yes sir." Grant said walking out clearly angry.

James watched the two who both lay on the ground he had worked with both for so long it was a little weird to have them finally knowing who he really was. He walked out of the room leaving them.

Nina pushed herself up and looked over at Jack, "You ok?"

Jack shook his head. He wanted to talk to her, but the tape wouldn't let him. He looked at her and he could see the fear in her eyes, and he understood it once they got to where they were going nothing could stop them from doing anything they wanted to them. Both of them were not use to having control or at least not having control when the other had it, but now neither of them had control nor could they do anything to gain the control back.

There silence stare at each other was interrupted by the sound of approaching cars. The door opened and Jack could see what looked like a patty wagon outside. It did have government plates on it, but no police decals. James grabbed Jack, and Grant grabbed Nina smiling at him, his smile showing his intentions towards her. They were loaded into the back of the van, both there hands being shackled to the wooden benches that lined the insides of the van. One of the men removed the tape from Jack's mouth and than took a seat next to Jack. Jack and Nina both had a man next to them with their guns pointed at them. Jack glared at Grant daring him to try to touch Nina, Jack would find a way to protect Nina, he had to protect her.

The van reached it's destination. When Jack and Nina got out they both noticed it was the building they both hated equally for the same reason. They were ushered inside by the men and put into a room together still cuffed. A few minutes later Marshal walked into the room and shook his head at them.

"I see you guys had fun while you were away. Creating a lot of problems for me. How did she escape, what do you mean Bauer flipped out, where are they?" Marshal walked over to Jack who sat in a chair and put his hand on his shoulder, "You caused me a lot of problems. But I always make things square. Now Nina why don't you start naming names."

"Not until I get in writing that I will be let go after everyone is captured and I see Jack walk out of here and go home." Nina said showing there was no room for negation.

"Nina please we don't have to go through all of this again do we?" Marshal said moving his hand off Jack's shoulder.

"That's the deal. Otherwise I'm not talking."

"Oh you'll talk and when you do you will practically be tripping over yourself to get the words out quick enough." Marshal said threateningly.

Nina smiled at him she wasn't giving in. No matter what she wasn't giving in.

"Well I guess you'll Jack have to visit with Grant. Come on Jack we are going to move you into the next room." Marshal grabbed Jack's arm. Jack found the opportune time and head butted Marshal in the face busting the man's nose. Before Jack could do anything else three guards were inside the room with their asp out. They came at Jack one hitting Jack in the head knocking Jack to the ground dazed. They looked at Marshal for further command.

Marshal wiped the blood away from his nose and spit some out onto Jack who lay on the ground. "You just broke my nose. That wasn't nice." Marshal kicked Jack in the side hard. "Leave him if he wants to watch let him watch secure him in the corner make sure he won't be able to reach Grant and Nina." Marshal said walking out of the room.

The guards dragged Jack over to the corner and secured his arms to a small medal ring in the wall made for just that purpose. They left the room as Grant entered smiling. "My favorite two people. Are we going to have fun or what?"

Nina glared at Grant and tried to inch over to Jack. She knew what was going to happen and somehow she thought if she could get closer to Jack she could stop it, or at least he could help her. Grant walked over to Nina who was scooting herself closer to Jack, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled he back over towards the center of the room. Jack fought against the cuffs that restrained his arms behind his back, but he wasn't able to do anything to set himself free, he knew this but he still fought in the hope of being able to get free and stop Grant.

Nina looked up at Grant there wasn't fear in her eyes, but her body was rigid from fear. He laid his heavy weight on top of her and smiled at her holding her neck with one hand squeezing it slowly. "I owe you a lot. This is going to be fun." He reached down and began to pull her pants off, she fought him squirming trying to stop him. She found the right moment, when he had his legs almost straddling her. She lifted her leg quickly and kneed him in the groin. He fell on her groaning in pain. He pushed himself up the pain she had caused obvious on his face. He punched her in the face two times hard, cutting her above her eyebrow and causing her lip to split.

Jack screamed at him from his position in the corner. Grant had already blocked him out. He continued on with Nina. He had her pants down and was trying to pull her legs apart when James entered the room with Marshal.

"Not yet Grant. But do leave her like that." Marshal said walking in. "Are you ready to talk yet Nina?"

Grant still lay on Nina she could feel he was fully erected and it made her want to vomit. She tried to move her small frame out from under his heavy weight but she couldn't.

James walked over to Jack who was still trying to fight with the restraints. He knelt down by Jack and spoke softly into Jack's ear so that no one else could hear him, "I hear Nina's a nice piece of ars. Do you really want to let Grant get in there. Better get her to talk otherwise it is going to get a lot worse for the both of you." James stood back up and walked to the door looking at Jack smiling.

"Let's go. Leave them for a bit." Marshal said grabbing Grant off Nina. Grant looked at her with hunger in his eyes. Nina struggled to sit up and than moved herself next to Jack. She lay her head against the wall and asked, "What did he say to you?"

"I need to talk you into telling them everything now or things are going to get a lot worse for the both of us. As if they could." Jack almost laughed filled with tension unsure of what to do.

"I can handle it." Nina said looking at him trying to show him she was strong enough to take whatever they throw at her.

"At least one of us can. It's no secret that I hate your guts, but there is a part of me."

"Don't." Nina said already knowing the truth she had felt it herself.

"So are you going to tell them?"

"Not until I get it in writing." Nina said.

This was enough for the men in the other room to know they had to proceed with the plan. Grant smiled and walked out of the room and back into the room that housed Nina and Jack.

When he walked in Nina moved herself closer to Jack. Jack looked at Grant and saw the look in his eyes, "What you can't get any anywhere else so you come to work for it?" Jack asked trying to anger Grant, and he had succeed.

Grant walked over and pushed Nina away. He grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted Jack a few inches off the ground, there wasn't much room to lift him. Jack struggled as he could not breath. Grant glared at him and let him drop back to the ground. Grant started to kick Jack in the abdomen, he continued until he was sure Jack would stay quiet for awhile. He smiled down at the beaten Jack and said, "Almost like old times. I wondered how you made it so far in life being such a pu$$y. Nina fought longer than you did."

Jack was to sore to move and was having a hard time breathing he wanted to lift his leg and kick Grant but the thought of moving anything at that moment brought pain on and he knew it would be worse if he did in fact move. Grant grabbed Nina and pulled her back away from where Jack sat half conscious and clearly beaten.

"I feel like having a fight." Grant said pulling the keys out of his pocket he uncuffed Nina's hands and moved back. "let's have some fun sugar."

Nina got up and waited for Grant to attack her. When he came at her he was quicker then she expected but she moved out of the way. He kept coming at her until he had her cornered. They were next to Jack who was still trying to block out the pain. He saw Grant grab Nina by the neck and press her against the wall as she was hitting him repeatedly but her punches having no effect on Grant. He grabbed her hands with his and pulled them above her head. His big hands were able to hold both her wrist tightly in one hand. He held them above her head and kissed her roughly. She tried to bite him but he moved back in time before she could, "Be nice." He said in a menacing tone.

Jack turned himself slowly pulling on the cuffs tightly as they began to dig into his wrist. He got himself so that he would be able to kick Grant, who was to busy with Nina to noticed Jack moving again. Jack brought his foot hard into Grants knee. Grant fell to the floor Jack's hit sending pain up and down his leg. Nina didn't take her time before she started to attack Grant. She kicked him in the gut a few times and than in the face. She went to go through his pocket when she and Jack heard the guards coming.

"Go! Now Nina go." Jack yelled.

"But. . ." She didn't want to leave without him she could only guess what they would do if she were gone and left him here.

"GO! They aren't going to hurt me I'm still a federal agent. Now go before they get here." Jack yelled.

Nina ran to the door and was getting ready to open it when it came flying open six guards outside all of them having their guns pointed at her. She raised her hands and the look of defeat over took her as she turned around and saw Grant getting off the ground. He smiled at her sadistically, she was nothing to him that's what his eyes conveyed. She walked back into the room and Grant grabbed her neck and threw her against the wall. He hit her in the stomach a few times and than in the face knocking her out as her head bounced off the wall due to the force of his blow to her face. Nina fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack watched in defeat he closed his eyes as he saw her crumble to the floor. Jack opened his eyes to see a red face Grant standing in front of him. The guards had left and it was just Jack, unconscious Nina, and a very pissed off Grant. Grant just stared at Jack for a minute his anger seething through him. He knew if he went after Bauer he'd kill him. He bent down and undid the loop holding the cuffs to the wall. He pulled Jack away from the wall by his arms and Jack didn't fight him.

Grant laid into Jack constantly hitting him in the face, the arms, the chest, and finished off with a hard kick to his unit. Jack groaned in pain and turned onto his stomach where he vomited and began to gasping for breath. He closed his eyes trying to block out all of the spasms of pain.

Grant left Jack lying on the floor and moved over to Nina who was starting to come around slowly. Grant didn't wait this time. He lay his heavy weight on Nina and held her down. He pulled her leg's apart and pulled her pants the rest of the way down. She came fully around right as he entered her roughly. She cried out in pain and he smiled at her, his fetid breath in her face, "You like that don't you. I'm better than Bauer."

Nina tried to relax this wasn't something new to her; she turned her mind off while he continued with her. She closed her eyes and took herself somewhere else trying not to remember what was happening. She felt him kissing her and wanted to puke. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her still on top of her. She stopped fighting him knowing that she was much too small to stop him. So she let him have his way until she could find a moment to interrupt.

Grant finished with her and got off her pulling his pants up, "I'll be back for more later." He said leaving her lying on the ground. He walked over to Jack and smiled, he bent down and grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair who groaned in pain from being moved, his body still having spasms of pain, "She was pretty good Bauer no wonder why you let her kill your wife." Grant dropped his head and left the room.

Nina pushed herself off the ground and put her pants back on. She walked over to Jack worried that he had not moved or tried to help her while Grant was. She couldn't say it to herself she bent down next to Jack and touched his back gently.

Jack groaned slightly as she touched his freshly bruised rib cage. He opened his eyes and croaked the pain obvious in his voice, "I'm sorry."

"Jack it's not your fault you could have only postponed it. It's not like it was the first time Jack." She said trying to make him feel better even if she felt worse. She than thought of something she knew he hadn't known, but she had learned while at the clinic with Teri the day she murdered her. This wasn't the first time it had happen to someone Jack knew either. "Let's get you sitting up." She said gently grabbing him and turning him over to his stomach and than gently pushing him into a sitting position. Jack made sure not to cry out in pain he didn't want Nina looking over him, he was a little worried she was taking everything so easily especially after what had just transpired. She had him in a sitting position and she asked, "Does everything feel ok for having the crap beat out of you?" She was worried about his lung that had collapsed she didn't want it to happen again.

"Yeah." Jack said taking all of the pain out of his voice. He had to be there for Nina now even if she had done so many wrong things to him in his life, he still cared for her. He was a hopeless romantic or just plan stupid. He knew nice guys always finished last, and yet he couldn't help but be a nice guy even when it was to someone who had done so much in his life to hurt him. Yet he still felt this connection to her because she had lived his life, just on the other side, and she understood him better than anyone he had ever meant, she could read him and that scared him sometimes.

Nina sat next to Jack and lay her head back against the wall again, "I'm sorry for getting you into all of this."

"I had a choice to." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, but this is all my fault it all leads back to that one wrong decision I made when I was younger. Funny how that one decision can haunt you for the rest of your life and only adds on because once you make that wrong decision it's easier to do it again." She was rewording something he once told her to fit her needs, she had always respected him because of his sense of honor and loyalty she wished she could have been half as loyal as he ever was.

"Hopefully the cycle will eventually stop, for both of us." Jack answered closing his eyes as a wave of pain overcame him.

Nina leaned back and closed her eyes too, she opened them quickly because all she could see in her mind was Grant, she could still smell is fetid breath she thought. She moved closer to Jack, she knew he couldn't really protect her, but she still felt safe by him even if he had tried to kill her countless times, she laughed to herself.

Jack opened his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"How much we've changed. You know before we'd be trying to kill each other, not help each other." Nina said smiling at the good old days when the enemies were so clear and he was still idealistic, she loved him and his love for his country.

"Yeah. I guess we would have been. Funny how a common enemy and a lot of pain can change your worse enemy into your best friend." Jack said looking at her noticing the old Nina again.

Grant walked into the room and smiled, "Am I breaking something up? What you wanted sloppy seconds Jack."

Nina smiled at Grant, she wasn't going to show him he bothered her, "I'm thinking it would have been you who had sloppy seconds there."

Grant just glared at her, she wasn't broken like she was suppose to, but Grant just found something out to break the little couple up. "I just got some really good information you might want to hear Jack."

"Really. Why would I believe anything you tell me?"

"Because it's a video recording from your daughter after they debriefed her after your wife died." Grant said smiling.

Jack felt the pain in his heart when Grant spoke of both Kim and Teri, how would they feel about what he was doing now.

As if on command a man wheeled at TV on a cart in. Grant put the tape in and pressed play. Jack watched as the camera went from Tony Almeida to Kim. He felt more pain looking at his dead daughter, she was clearly in pain at the time, she had been crying all night and was asked to finish off some questions about where she had been the second time she was captured and some more on the first time.

"My dad he won't see this right?"

"Yes. He won't be able to see any of this information Kim. Why is there something specific he shouldn't know?" Tony asked always not the best at asking the right questions.

"I sort of lied the other day." Kim said looking down the tears coming down her face again but she had it under control.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"My mom. They asked about hr and well, I promised her I wouldn't tell my dad. She told me he would only blame himself and it would hurt him."

"What happened Kim?"

"Well at the compound with Gains one of the men, Eli, he came in his intentions were clear. I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't going to be able to when all of the sudden my mom she . .she . . .she . . " Kim sobbed for a minute before she had herself under control again.

Jack's heart broke he already knew it, he felt the tears rise along with the anger. He pressed the tears back and let the anger through. "That's enough." He said in a hoarse voice as the battle to keep his emotions bottled up wasn't working.

"Are you sure? Cuz there is more interesting details in here. We have Nina's interview too." Grant smiled at Nina and she just look down. She had helped them track Jack and his family by giving them information. They were able to figure out how to get Kim because of information she had provided, and Teri also.

"Yes." Jack said a broken man again. Inside everything was confused, but his anger showed through he had no need to deal with Nina anymore. He moved himself away. His breath was coming in quickly as he tried to control his emotions.

Nina saw the battle and she just wanted to grab him and apologize, but nothing would get through to him now she knew when he got like that nothing would help him, but himself.

Grant smiled watching Jack's emotional anguish. "Are you willing to help us than Jack?"

Jack shook his head, he knew if he said anything his emotions would come through clear. Jack closed his eyes and felt Grant walk over and grab his hands to uncuff them.

Grant smiled at Nina who looked horrorfied, she knew what Jack was capable of and having the emotions he had stuffed inside now, she knew it would not turn out right.

Jack stood up slowly and looked down at Nina, his eyes full of emotions to many to figure out exactly which ones. He all of the saddened lunged at Grant, knocking Grant to the floor. Jack started to wail on him punch after punch into the face. Jack couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. Jack felt Grant's face give under the constant beating.

Finally the guards ran into the room and pulled Jack off a very beaten Grant. It took four guards to contain Jack who was trying to go after anyone he could get a hold of. The guards struggled to push Jack to the ground and hold him down as he continued to fight. Everyone was paying attention to Jack or Grant and no one noticed as Nina slipped out of the room. She heard more people coming down the hallway so she snuck into a small adjoining room and watched the struggle as more people including Marshal came in to help restrain Jack.

Nina ran out of the room and down the hallway never looking back. She reached the stairs before anyone noticed in the commotion that she was gone. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the men behind her yelling, and trying to get an aim on her. She made it outside and into a car. She found a car hotwired it and drove out with men chasing behind her. She never looked back.

Back in the room one of the guards finally smashed Jack in the back of the head with an asp hard enough to knock him unconscious. They left Jack on the ground uncious and moved Grant out of the room towards the medical area. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Grant was out of commission for quite awhile.

James and Marshal stayed in the room where Jack lay unconscious pissed off because Nina had escaped. They couldn't hold Jack any longer. They were working on the theory that Nina must have called CTU before she turned herself over. CTU cared nothing of Nina, but Jack was their golden boy. That was why they had the last ditch effort to get Jack to join them by showing him the old debriefing.

"We screwed this one up." James said sitting down looking at Jack who still lay on the ground, a small puddle of blood formed on the side of his face on the ground where blood had dripped from the wound on the back of his head.

"We still might get her."

"She's gone. She had so many contacts that even I didn't know around. She's long gone." James answered depressed.

"What about him? She will have to come back for him if not to apologize?"

"No, she's gone. She knows we'll watch him in hopes he'll either track her down, or she'll emerge."

"Than what now?" Marshal asked looking at James.

"We send out people and pray for the best. CTU will be here soon to get him, think we should wake him and get him cleaned up?"

"Yeah. We don't need them looking into us again." Marshal answered, "They came real close last time with Palmer, we don't need that again."

James walked over to Jack and grabbed him and turned him onto his back. Jack felt the hands on him and opened his eyes slowly the light sending waves of pain and nausea through him. His head was pounding and he through for a minute he just might get sick.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Marshal took over knowing Jack would not be a huge fan of James or anyone, but at least he was the least of the hated.

Jack stood up slowly still disorientated, Marshal kept an arm on him to hold him up as they moved him towards the bathroom. Once inside Jack got his bearings and cleaned the blood off his face. He noticed the blood on his hands and his knuckles. He knew most of it was not his own. He didn't care if he had kill Grant he would not feel bad, he told himself, the man had brought so many others pain he deserved whatever he got. Jack began to wonder where Nina was and why they were being nice to him all of the sudden. His question was answered when he heard Tony Almeida in the hall way, the video tape playing over in his head.

Jack fought to keep himself under control as he and Tony walked out of the building. Jack did not know why they were letting him go and he wasn't about ready to ask until was sure he was out of the building once again. He slumped into Tony's car and closed his eyes. Tony wasn't sure if he was seriously hurt so he asked, "Should we make a trip by the hospital?"

"No." Jack answered quietly. He was trying to control everything going on inside finally he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony wasn't sure what Jack was talking about, but for the first time since he had known Jack he had heard the clear pain in his voice, emotional pain. He saw anger and pain in him after Teri died, but this was almost worse. "Tell you what?" Tony asked confused.

"You knew all along what they did to her. You and Kim both kept it from me." Jack had anger and pain in his voice it was so strong that his voice was actually cracking as he spoke.

Tony now knew what Jack was talking about, "Would it have helped you any Jack? Kim knew that you would only blame yourself and you didn't need any more guilt after what Nina had done to you. Kim and everyone else were afraid of what you might have done to yourself if you had known. After that you were doing better and why push you back under with the information. We were trying to help you."

"By NOT TELLING ME!" Jack screamed angrily he wanted to beat the crap out of anyone right now. Grant was enough to help lower his anger and he was ready to explode again.

"Yes. Maybe we were wrong, but look what you are doing to yourself now Jack. Look at yourself. Michelle insist that you move in with us for awhile, so I'm taking you back to our house." Tony said.

Jack looked at him tears in his eyes, unnerving Tony, Jack didn't have the energy to argue with him nor the ability. Jack was to afraid of what would happen if he lost control again, Tony was a friend of sorts, and he couldn't do to Tony what he did to Grant.

When they arrived at Tony and Michelle's house Jack pushed himself out of the car all of the pain of his beatings setting in, he almost thought maybe he should have went to the hospital, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone else but himself. He followed Tony to the door and inside. Michelle waited for them on the couch when she saw Jack she stood up and smiled, "You look like crap." She said walking over and hugging him, she had always felt close to him and respected him a lot. She felt him wince in pain under her and she pulled away, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just sore. Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile." Jack said putting a false smile on his face.

"I wasn't going to let you go back to your lonely apartment, you get into too much trouble when you are there. At least here will be able to keep tabs on you." She joked. "Why don't you go and take a shower, I'll heat up the left over. I'm sure your tired too. Chase went to your apartment after we got the call and picked some of your stuff up they are in the spare bedroom downs stairs, you have your own bathroom down there too." Michelle said leading Jack down the steps, shocked out how compliant he was with her. He just followed her didn't argue with her about anything he just followed her orders.

Jack walked into the bedroom and found some clothes to put on and than walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the bruises forming on his face. He slowly took his shirt off and looked at his chest and rib cage that were all a purple color from the bruises. He felt the pain in his back again, where his back had scraped against the glass as James was pulling him out of the car. Jack looked at his back and decided it was just a minor cut. He looked at his hand he had almost forgotten about since it had been so long since he hurt it. He noticed that he had broken the wound open again, he assumed from when he beat the crap out of Grant, along with that wound there were also others from the beating of Grant.

Michelle knocked on to the room, Jack had not closed the door dividing the room from the bathroom and when she walked in she saw him studying himself in the mirror. She saw the long cut down his back and than the condition of his rib cage. She looked at him and said, "Jack maybe you should go to the hospital."

Jack was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear her. He was remembering how Teri had been the hour before she died, the conversation he had with her, his unborn child. He than moved on to Kim and how she had been that day, both times he had a chance to start over again that was ripped away from him by someone.

Michelle noticed he was blankly staring into the mirror his eyes had not moved nor had he blinked. She watched a little longer not sure what was going on, she felt like she was intruding, but at the same time she didn't want to leave him alone. She almost gasped as she saw his knees go weak and he crumbled to the floor sobbing, never noticing Michelle.

She walked into the bathroom unable to watch any longer, she kneeled down to him, he now noticed her. He quickly covered his face with his hands, but she could tell he was sobbing as his body shook. She grabbed him gently and just hugged him letting him cry. She was so shaken by this show of emotion that she wasn't sure what to do. After awhile he stopped, and was clearly embarrassed by his show of emotions.

Michelle smiled at him and said, "Come on you are going to the hospital. I'm sure you need stitches." She helped him off the floor and watched as he put a shirt on. She walked him upstairs and yelled to Tony, "We'll be back later on." Jack walked out to the car in a trance again, Tony came up to Michelle before she walked out, "IS he ok?"

"Yeah." Michelle lied she knew how hard it had to be for Jack to show any emotion and she didn't need to be telling Tony. "I'll see you in a little bit. I'm taking him to the hospital to get checked out." She kissed Tony and moved quickly out to the car. Jack stood by it, she got worried one moment he was staring blankly, than sobbing, and now he was just blankly staring again.

She unlocked the car and he got in. The ride to the hospital CTU dealt with was quiet. Jack had not spoken to her, and barely spoke to the doctor who asked him questions about how he got most of the wounds. Michelle continually answered for Jack saying it was classified or something to help him, though she thought maybe she wasn't helping him.

The doctor tended to Jack while Michelle waited outside. After an hour the doctor emerged from the room and spoke quietly with Michelle, "Physically he seems ok. He's a little beat up, but nothing to serious. He has a few stitches but they will dissolve in a few weeks. Emotionally I'd watch him."

"Thank you doctor does he need anything else?"

"I'll go get his prescriptions for you. I've given him some anti-biotic and pain killers." The doctor went over with her how he was to take them, he had already told Jack, but he was sure the man wasn't listening to him.

"Thank you." Michelle said opening the door finding Jack sitting on the examination table where the doctor had left him, "Ready to go Jack?"

Jack looked at her and attempted a smile, "Yeah." He got off the table and walked out of the room back to the car. Michelle wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say she had never been through anything he had gone through, nor could she even began to guess half the things he had seen in his life time. So she just drove back to her house in silence, and watched as he devoured the food she put in front of him, and drank whatever was put in front of him. She gave him the anti-biotic and a pain pill he took before going back down stairs to the guest room.

Michelle sat on the couch next to Tony. Tony noticed there was something obviously wrong with her. "What's wrong?" He asked worried Jack had said something to her to upset her.

"I'm just worried about him. You see how he's going around almost as if he were a zombie. What happened this time?" She asked not knowing the story. She knew that Nina had called CTU telling them what was going on and what she was going to do, and CTU really didn't care what happened to her, but Brad had a special interest in Jack who had helped them crack a pretty lucrative terrorist organization so they went in to get him.

"He found out about what happen to Teri." Tony said lowering his head maybe he should have told Jack before.

"What?" Michelle said confused.

"She had been raped by one of Gains men that day."

"How did he find out?" Michelle asked confused and shocked.

"They must have told him to get to him. I guess he beat the crap out of some guy too."

"God why won't they just leave him alone."

"He's their link to Nina, the only person she probably ever had a real connection with as sick as it might have been." Tony said understanding why, but not agreeing with it.

Michelle laid her head on Tony's chest and thought about how lucky they had been only coming close a few times to loosing each other.

Jack sat in the bed he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, he had not done that since he was a scared little boy listening to his father beat his mom. Jack rocked gently back and forth the voices in his head arguing.

_You can't protect anyone you love. Look at what happened to Teri. Not only did you get her and your unborn child murdered but they raped her because of you. Look what happened to Kim she's dead because of you. Don't forget your little thing with Nina how proud Teri would be that you were sleeping with her killer and actually caring for her. And even on top of that you couldn't protect Nina. You are a waste, you don't deserve to live. You should just kill yourself now you worthless piece of crap. You got your entire team killed in Nightfall, and countless others are dead because of you. You are no better than anyone you've ever killed or put away. _

He moved in the bed curling up into a ball crying silently to himself as he thought about all the people he had killed, all the innocent people. Teri, Kim, Chappelle and countless others. He had nothing left to live for everyone who he had ever loved was dead, Teri, Kim, even Kate. He was left all alone with no one or nothing to care for. Even his government was no longer apart of him. He had no job to put all of his energies into, what could he do outside of CTU. Hello welcome to McDonalds would you like fries with that, was not high on his list of jobs, but what else could he do. No sane person would hire him he had spent his entire life working for the government and was not good at anything else.

He felt his eyes drooping as the pain killer kicked in, he knew even his drugged sleep would be haunted with nightmares. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as the tears dried on his face.

Michelle got up and said, "Why don't you go get ready for bed. I'm going to check on him make sure he's asleep."

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch downstairs tonight?" Tony said looking at Michelle.

"No. I'll check on him and than we can leave him alone for awhile." Michelle said knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep any way so she would probably check on him regularly. She walked down the stairs into the dark basement. She now wished he had kept the bedroom upstairs as a guest room instead of an office, she felt like she was pushing him off sticking him in the basement room, but that was the only place with a bed. She opened the door and looked into the dark room. She saw him curled up in a fetal position on the bed fast asleep. She noticed he was shaking slightly he had not pulled the covers down or even over himself. She grabbed the blanket off the couch in the other room and put it over him. She watched him sleep some and left the room closing the door silently behind her. She joined Tony in bed who asked, "How was he?"

"Asleep." Michelle said feeling the need to feel Tony next to her. She curled up next to him and hugged him.

It didn't take Tony long to fall asleep. Michelle lay next to him feeling his arms around her, enjoying it knowing that some day she might not have that anymore. She looked at the clock it had been almost two hours since she checked on Jack last and she couldn't sleep. She slowly pushed herself out from Tony's arms he rolled over grumbling, but stayed asleep. She walked through the cold house, in her boxers and tank top downstairs to where Jack was asleep. She heard cries coming from the room which made her rush in thinking he was hurt or something. Jack was sound asleep his face covered in sweat and clearly showing the emotional pain he was in. She walked over to the bed and tried to wake him. She shook him softly trying to wake him from whatever dream was haunting him. She almost screamed when he suddenly shot up from the bed covered in sweat even if the room was freezing cold. She looked at him and said, "It's ok Jack it was just a dream."

Jack lay back down in the bed his eyes open tears in them, he was fighting not to cry he wasn't going to cry in front of Michelle again, men didn't cry. Michelle gently touched his face wiping a tear away that had forced itself out even against his struggle. "It's ok Jack." She saw him slightly shaking and noticed she had been doing the same in the cold room. "Why don't you get under the covers before you freeze to death."

They both got out of the bed and pulled the comforter down. Jack got in and Michelle asked, "Is it ok if I join you?"

"I think Tony would kill me. I'm fine. You probably should be sleeping anyways." Jack said in his normal voice.

"Get in Bauer. I can take Tony so I know you can take him." Michelle joked getting under the covers. She sat next to Jack who was still shaking, partially from the cold and partially from his emotional struggle. Michelle gently started to stroke his hair, she remembered doing it for Tony when he was really stressed and she knew how it would relax him. She did the same to Jack and watched him as he started to relax more the emotional pain still evident on his face, "Do you want to talk? I can't even began to understand what you have gone through, but I'm a good listener."

"Maybe later." Jack said closing his eyes extremely tired again.

Michelle stayed with him until he was sound asleep again and a little while after she got out of the bed, pulling the covers back over him and leaving him to sleep again. She went back to the room where Tony was still asleep, she thought about how easily sleep had always come for Tony and envied him. She got in the bed again and moved back under the protection of his arms. All the while thinking of ways she could help Jack.

Michelle eventually fell asleep in the early morning hours and slept most of the moring away. Tony had called into CTU for her and told them she wouldn't be making it in today, but he would be coming in, now that he had a job there again. He woke her before he left kissing her on the cheek, "You stay here with Jack today. I'll hold down the fort at CTU."

Michelle was still tired and she said, "Ok just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She joked kissing him. She strechted and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and went downstairs to check on Jack.

She opened the door and he wasn't in the room. She almost freaked wondering where he was. She looked in the bathroom and around the hosue, but he wasn't anywhere.

She called Tony to see if he had heard or seen Jack leaving. To which she got a no, and did she want him to send someone to look for him. She didn't want that Jack was not CTU's problem. After a half hour of wondering if she should start looking for him she saw him run up the drive way. She ran to the door and opened it for him. He was clearly out of breath and had been running for awhile, "Where have you been?" Michelle said like a worried mother.

"I went running. I didn't want to wake anyone." Jack said walking inside still out of breath. He had run himself out and he could feel his legs start to feel like jell from running so hard for so long, he hadn't noticed how long he had been gone he was just running away from his problems his thoughts and it felt good for that half hour to not worry about anything but running.

"You had me worried. Go take a shower we are going out for lunch." Michelle ordered.

Jack went downstairs and showered quickly changing. He sat on the bed his legs aching from his exercise. He walked upstairs to find Michelle on the couch waiting for him.

"Good lets go." She said as if she were still angry at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Jack said feeling like a kid again.

"No I'm not mad at you Jack." She said noticing how she was treating him. "We are going to have lunch than we are going shopping. Most of your clothes are too big for you. I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to loose more weight. Soon you are going to be nothing but bones."

Jack grumbled and Michelle was happy to get some emotion out of him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the house. She might not be able to get him to open up to her, but she could keep him busy enough so he didn't just sit and wallow in his pain. She insisted on buying lunch and the talked about everything from what her and Tony had been doing to good vacation spots. She mentioned that she wanted to go out to dinner one night that week, with him, Chase, and a few of the new people at CTU. Jack reluctantly agreed not wanting to be rude, and knowing Michelle would never let him say no.

When they finished lunch she dragged him through a lot of stores and he indeed up getting a new shirt while she bought an entire new wardrobe, which of course he carried the bags with his good hand. Michelle had tried taking some from him forgetting that he had one injured, hand but he continued to insist on doing it.

When they got back to the car she opened the trunk and he put the stuff back in. He walked to the passenger seat and got in. Michelle drove them back to the house where he carried the bags into the living room for her before he went downstairs again.

Michelle was hanging up some of the clothes she had just bought when the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered it, "Hello."

Who ever it was hung up on the other line, Michelle thought maybe it was a wrong number. Michelle went back to hanging her purchases up making her mind up when she finished she was going to corner Jack and get him to talk to her. She finished and went downstairs she walked into the room, his door was opened she found him sitting on the bed starring at the wall again. She sat down next to him and he looked at her, at least he wasn't in as bad of a trance as he was in earlier. She said, "Start talking buster."

"About what?" Jack asked looking away from her not really wanting to talk to her.

"Quit stalling. Why don't we start with how you got hooked up with Nina this time?"

Jack grudgingly went through the story with Michelle. Michelle listened trying not to judge him especially when he got to the uncomfortable part she knew he had skipped over some things, she was sure of it, but she didn't want to call him on it yet, he was just opening up and if he called him out now he would just close up again. After a few hours of talking she left him to go start on dinner.

Jack came up a few minutes behind her and said "Is there any way you can drive me back to my place."

"NO you aren't staying there by yourself Jack Bauer." Michelle said pointing a spatial at him.

"Can I at least get some other clothes. My cell phone would be great too." Jack said knowing he had no one to call him, but he had gotten so use to carrying it around.

"I'll take you over after supper." She said.

"Thanks mom." Jack said sarcastically walking into the kitchen.

"Don't take that tone with me." She answered in a motherly tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"To me it looks like you are burning stuff." Jack said bumping her out of the way of the stove. "Go take a load off I'll cook so the food is edible."

"Jack!"

"Hey you are making me stay here, and if I'm being forced to stay in here than I have to have something descent to eat."

"Hey!" Michelle said acting hurt.

"Go sit down." He ordered going back to cooking.

Tony walked into the house and was automatically taken back by something smelling good cooking, something he wasn't use with Michelle. She was known for burning stuff. "What are you cooking honey?" Tony called from the small foyer.

"Food." Jack called back.

Michelle was in the living room cracking up. "Tony how could you?" she called at him.

"Not funny." Tony said walking up and sitting next to her on the couch. He wanted to ask how Jack was doing, but he was clearly better.

"How was work?" Michelle asked.

"Actually quite boring for once." Tony said kissing her and going into the kitchen. He saw Jack working on some sort of food, "How much longer babycakes?"

"That's sort of disturbing." Jack answered laughing, "About ten minutes."

Tony was happy to see Jack laughing, "I'll set the table than." Tony said walking out.

Jack finished cooking by the time Tony had the table set. They all ate and Michelle told Tony about all the places she had dragged Jack to throughout the day. "We are going to stop by his apartment after dinner so he can pick a few things up."

"You want me to come with?" Tony asked not really wanting to go but he thought he should ask.

"No. I know there is a cubs cardinal game on tonight." Michelle said smiling at him.

"Oh god. Maybe I should just go back to my apartment." Jack said not wanting to hear Tony screaming at the TV when the cubs inevitably lost another game.

"NO!" Both Tony and Michelle said together.

"Why do I feel like I'm in prison." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up Bauer." Michelle said pointing a butter knife at him.

Jack closed his mouth and waited patiently for them to finish eating. He barely touched his food, Michelle noticed, and he had done the same at lunch. The only time she saw him really eat was last night. She just thought maybe he's just not hungry. When they finished Jack and Michelle left Tony to do the dishes.

When they got to Jack's apartment he pulled his keys out and let them in. It was dark and stuffy as if no one had really lived in it for quite awhile. Jack walked straight back to the bedroom and found what he was looking for. He grabbed his cell phone and some clothes and joined Michelle back out in the main room. "Are you sure you aren't going to let me stay here?"

"Jack look at this place. At least not until I'm sure I can leave you on your own and you won't go get into trouble."

"How long will that be?" Jack asked trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Probably a couple of years knowing you. Now let's go before Tony burns the house down because the cubs do something really stupid."

Jack walked out of his apartment locking it behind them. They got back to the house with little conversation. Jack thanked Michelle and went downstairs. He said he was going to take a nap. He went downstairs and closed the door behind him. He lay his cell phone on the night stand, and closed his eyes.

Before he nodded off the phone rang. He reached over unsure of who would be calling, "Bauer." Old habits died hard.

"Jack how are you?"

Jack knew the voice well, "I've been better."

"Yeah we all have been. I just wanted to make sure you got out ok. And I wanted to apologize. I never meant to hurt you after Mexico."

"Did you know about Teri?" Jack had to know the questions were running over and over in his head was he at fault.

"No. I never did Jack. I am so sorry about that." She lied she wasn't real sorry, but it sounded nice and she saw how it tore him up. "How are you really?"

"Stuck at Tony's house. Michelle won't let me leave without supervisions it is as if they think I'm going to go off the deep in."

"You had everyone believing it at one time." Nina said quietly as she studied her surroundings she didn't care if they traced the call they'd never find her. "So how much damaged did you do to that guy?"

"Enough that he'll think twice before he ever touches anyone again." Jack remembered what happened to Nina, "How are you doing?"

"Oh me I'm fine. I've been through worse Jack. But I got to go. Got a plane to catch."

Michelle was outside the door for most of the conversation and decided not to barge in she couldn't begin to understand what those two had. She went back upstairs Tony asked, "Is he going to join us?"

"He was asleep I didn't want to wake him."

Jack lay back down and started to wonder what he was going to do now. He couldn't work for CTU. What was there to do? He got up he knew what he needed to do. He walked upstairs and looked at Tony and Michelle, "Can I see the rest of the debriefing tapes including Nina's."

Tony looked at him, "Not really Jack. Why do you want to do this to yourself?"

"I need to see something. That's all I swear." Jack said almost pleading.

"NO Jack." Michelle said.

"I'll just call Hammond he owes me a favor anyways." Jack said going back downstairs to get his phone.

Michelle and Tony followed, "Jack WHY?"

"I need to know." Jack said grabbing the phone off the night stand.

"Don't Jack." Michelle warned him.

Jack dialed the number and waited for Hammond to pick up. "Hammond"

"Brad it's me I need a favor."

"Hey I heard you visited your favorite place again. You got lucky this time Jack. What's up?"

"I want to see the rest of the debriefing tapes from the day Teri was killed." Jack said conveying there was no room for negotiation.

"Jack I'm not sure you really want to see those."

"I need to Brad. Please just do this for me." Jack said still trying not to plead.

"Sure. I'll come by with them. Your still at Tony's and Michelle's right?"

"For now yeah."

"I'll be by in a few minutes. I was just getting ready to go home."

Tony and Michelle both walked back upstairs giving Jack the silent treatment. They were not exactly warming when Hammond came in with the video tapes. They all sat in the living room and watched as Teri Bauer came back to life on the TV.

Michelle watched Jack closely she noticed barely any emotions coming off him. She knew he was fighting a hard struggle though especially after what she saw last night. They all watched as Nina talked to Teri about her experiences, than Kim. Then Hammond put the other tape in where Tony was talking to Kim again. When they mentioned Teri's rape Michelle almost gasped. She looked over at Jack his face was stone, no emotions. She wondered how long it took him to master that art. She watched him as the tape moved to Nina. George Mason sat at the table and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Nina asked slyly.

"Kill Teri Bauer? Was it because Jack left you to go back to her?"

"No. I just didn't want another Jack running around. Population control." Nina said smiling at the camera.

Michelle looked over at Jack again and saw a slight twinge on his face the battle was getting harder.

"Who do you work for Nina?"

"No one important." Nina answered staring at the camera. "Where's Jack away crying? To bad they didn't kill Kim that would have helped the world a lot."

Jack almost lost it when she said that. He bit his lip and finished the tape off. Hammond got up and asked, "IS that good enough?"

"Yes thanks." Jack said keeping his voice calm and steady.

Hammond said goodbye to everyone and left with the tapes. Jack sat upstairs a little while longer watching the news with Tony and Michelle before he went downstairs.

"What do you think is going on through his head?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not good." Michelle said yawning her lack of sleep and early day was wearing on her now. "I'm going to check on him than I'm going to bed." Michelle walked downstairs and found Jack sitting on the bed packing a bag, "What are you doing?"

"I just called Hammond. He needs me for something."

"Jack you aren't even healed from the last time."

"I'm just going to help him locate someone."

"Her. I heard you talking earlier today. I know there is more there Jack."

"Michelle mind your own dman business. I'm not some pet, ok. So stop treating me like one. I'm a grown man I have made it this far in life on my own. Let me do what I want. Go mind your own damn business. Go up to your husband have him hold you again and enjoy the things you have. Just stay out of my life." Jack said leaving with all of his stuff.

Tony heard him and was there to meet him at the top of the steps, "Hey Jack where you going?"

"Away." Jack said angry.

Tony saw Michelle almost in tears at the bottom of the steps and he couldn't'

handle it anymore. "You know what Jack I'm tired of your attitude. Michelle was trying to help you, has been but what do you do you throw it back in her face. You are the most ungrateful son of a B!tch I ever meant. No wonder you"

Jack lost it also he dropped his bag and went at Tony grabbing Tony's throat with his cut hand, "What were you going to say? No wonder why I lost my daughter and wife?"

Tony was not going to let Jack sit there and handle him. He hit Jack in the abdomen. Jack let go reeling in pain from Tony's punch to a broken rib. Jack went at Tony the two men fought throwing punches blocked by the other. Michelle came up the steps to stop the fight. She grabbed Jack's hand forgetting about his injury and was pulling him back. When she squeezed on it he screamed in pain and automatically sent his arm back. His elbow connected with her eye and she fell back with a cry of pain.

Tony saw this and went after Jack ready to kill him.

Jack had stopped trying to fight Tony after he had hit Michelle. Jack was going to lean down to say sorry to Michelle and help her up, when Tony tackled him. Tony sent Jack into a table with a blue vase on it. The table and the vase both broke under Jack's weight. Jack's head bashed against the wall and he was dazed from it. Before he could react Tony was on top of him hitting him in the face repeatedly.

Michelle got off the ground finally and pulled Tony away from Jack who sat on the ground, no anger left in him. Jack spit some blood out and said to Michelle, "I'm sorry." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the house. Michelle wanted to run after him but Tony called, "Fu(king leave. I was going to kick your ars than kick you out anyways. You ungrateful pr!ck."

Jack never looked back he walked to the car waiting for him outside and got in. Never looking back to the house or calling out. Once the car was out of sight Tony looked at Michelle and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He didn't mean to and it was my fault." She said looking down at her hand she had blood on it and she knew it wasn't her blood when she looked down and saw some that had dripped onto the hardwood floor where Jack had been standing. Tony noticed what she was looking at also and felt semi bad for attacking Jack the way he did.

"I wasn't going to say what he thought Michelle. I never would." Tony said remembering how the entire thing started.

"I know. He's just angry Tony. You know Jack he keeps everything inside and it is killing him. I was stupid for thinking he was better after the breakdown last night. I'm going to look for him." Michelle said grabbing her coat and keys.

"I'll help you." Tony went to grab his coat.

"Why don't you wait her incase he calls back or comes back." Michelle didn't want Tony with her she knew Jack needed someone to attack and Tony was a nice target.

"Ok. Call me though." Tony said kissing her not understanding why she didn't want him along.

Michelle searched the rest of the night for Jack. At his apartment, the grave yard, any and all of the bars she thought he might go to, and she didn't find him. She returned home in enough time to change and go to work. Tony was asleep on the couch when she walked in and he jolted awake when he heard the door open. He walked into the room and found Michelle changing clearly exhausted.

"No Luck?"

"NO I searched everywhere." Michelle said putting her shirt on.

Tony started to change also they were suppose to be at work in less than ten minutes. They clearly would be late.

Jack sat in the room wiping the sleep from his eyes. Brad brought him in a cup of coffee. He had been with Jack most of the night in a small conference room at CTU. Jack had called him from Michelle's house asking him to come get him, that he had to get away for awhile, but he knew he had NSA following him around. They had worked out a plan so that Jack could shake the NSA and leave the country for a few weeks. Brad wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he understand that Jack needed to be alone to clear his head, and the only way he could do that was to leave for awhile.

"Have you decided where you are going?"

"Mexico. It's close enough for me to just drive over if necessary and I've only seen small parts of it." Jack smiled at his own joke.

"I got Chloe working on getting a flight for you on a couple different plans. You can choose which one. And I'll deal with the NSA. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I just need to go away for a bit." Jack said looking at his hand that was covered in his own blood. He had ripped the stitches out when he attacked Tony earlier. "Do you have a sheet of paper and pen? I need to thank Michelle and Tony and I'm sure they won't want to talk to me."

"Sure I'll be back with some." Brad walked out of the room and almost bumped into a very tired Tony. "Excuse me." Brad said continuing walking down the hallway.

Tony looked into the closing door and saw Jack sitting in the room his head hung. Tony thought about going in but he knew he was still to pissed at Jack to trust himself around him. Tony found Michelle in her office and said, "I know where Jack is."

"Where?" Michelle asked wondering how he could know. She feared that Jack had done something stupid last night, he had left the house so angry.

"He's in one of the conference rooms. Working with Brad on something. Looks like he's been there most of the night."

Michelle went to go see him and was stopped when Brad was at her door, "He's leaving town for awhile."

"You can't send him on a mission like this. Look at him."

"He's not going on a mission. It's a vacation of a sort. He just wants to shake the NSA following him and that's why he called me." Brad said looking at Michelle and Tony only knowing some of what had happened the night before. Jack clearly had gotten into a fight because he had new marks on his face and was bleeding when he got into Brad's car.

"You can't let him. He needs people right now."

"Michelle Jack hasn't had anyone in quite sometime. He doesn't need people bothering him now. He knows what he needs he's a big boy." Brad snapped at Michelle. "Now leave him alone. That's an order neither of you are to bother him." Brad left the room and returned to Jack with the paper for him.

"Any idea of what you will do when you come back?" He knew Jack had to start thinking about what he'd do in the future give him something to come back too.

"No." Jack said writing.

"Well something you might be interested in the head of Delta called the other day trying to see what you've been up to. They need someone to train their men, and you were always much better in the field than behind a desk."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Brad." Jack said signing the letter and putting it in an envelope Brad offered him. "Give this to Michelle for me."

"Sure." Hammond said taking the letter from Jack, "Ready to go."

"Yeah." Jack said grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. He saw Michelle and Tony both at the end of the hallway and made sure to no make eye contact with them. He kept his head up but made no contact with them. Michelle called to him as he walked down the hallway and he didn't look back.

Jack sat on the plane he had a teenager next to him and she had her headphones on and they were loud enough for everyone to hear. He didn't mind he was tired and the music was taking his mind off all of the things going through it.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_This is my December_

_This is my snow covered heart_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_These are my snow covered dreams_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

Jack felt the plane take off as he listened to the song. He closed his eyes and felt his fatigue take over. He heard the last few words before he fell into a deep slumber thinking about what he was going to do now.

Michelle was in her office she was clearly pissed off. One for how Jack had treated them as he walked out, he never even bothered to say goodbye or look at them. And the second reason was for Brad helping him like that. Jack did not need to be on his own he needed people now, more than ever, and he didn't have anyone so she wanted to be there for him. She was fuming at her desk when Brad walked up and said, "I know your pissed but here he wanted me to give this to you."

Brad handed her the envelope and left leaving her in privacy to read it. She looked up as he walked out and thanked him. Her anger subsiding some. She opened the letter worried that it might be a sucide note of a sorts.

_Michelle,_

She struggled to read his sloppy hand writing.

_I'm sorry for what happened at your house. I am very grateful for you being there for me and letting me stay. I'm sorry that I hurt you I never meant to. I had not right and I am very sorry. Thank you and I am truly sorry. Goodbye_

_  
jack_

A part of her worried he acted like he would never be back, at least that is what she got from the letter and the ending goodbye. She wanted to run after him, sure he was going to some foreign country to die. She put the letter down and sat there dumbfounded as to what to do. She decided to let him do what he had to do he knew what he needed and she knew how hard it was to change Jack Bauer's mind.

Jack awoke when he felt the plan land abruptly. He smiled at the teenager sitting next to him and stretched in his seat feeling a lot better. He got off the plane once they could and looked around trying to find anyone following him. He walked around the small Mexican city before he found a hotel to stay in. He had made sure to stay away from anywhere he had ever heard of while with the Salazar's in order to stair clear of any of the surviving members. He walked through the heat to his small room. The hotel was cheap, but he didn't mind he wasn't looking for a place to stay long in. He unbuttoned his shirt feeling the stifling heat as he lay on the bed. He lay there feeling sweat drip down his body thinking about what to do next. He had come down for one clear reason, but would he be able to go through with it.

Jack slept horribly that night. Nightmares haunting him of Teri and the man, she called for him, and he did nothing each time. When the sun rose he crawled out of the bed tired he took a shower and laid back on the bed naked, planning out his day.

He pushed himself off the bed and quickly dressed he knew where he had to go. He walked out of the hotel and down the street he had to find a car or something. He knew there wasn't going to be a car rental place anywhere near so he found a taxi and took it just outside his destination. He watched the cab driver take off without saying anything. Jack walked through the desert towards the compound. He was trying to stay out of sight the best he could, but with very limited cover it made it hard. He reached a big rock about a hundred yards from the compound. He looked for any sign of the person he wanted to see. He moved closer towards the compound hiding behind a shed. He turned around quickly when he heard a noise behind him, he didn't have time to react as the two-by-four came crashing against his head. He fell to the ground smacking his head on the side of the shed, he lay there in the sand unconscious.

The man who had knocked Jack out grabbed him and pulled him towards the house. A few men sat on the big porch of the main house and stood up when they saw the man dragging Jack towards the house, "Look what I found." The man said in a thick Mexican accent.

"Jack Bauer. Someone is going to be happy. Stick him in a room, make sure he's secured."

Nina walked into the house and was greeted by one of the men.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?" Nina said not knowing who would visit her. She had enlisted the help of an old friend in order to be safe now, and she knew no one knew where she was.

"Bauer."

"What? How?" Nina said confused.

"He's in your room."

"Thanks." Nina said leaving to go up to the room she had been staying in. She found Jack lying on the ground, unconscious and tied up. She knelt down and felt his neck to make sure he was breathing. She turned him onto his back and saw the new bruises on him, and one huge one starting on the side of his face.

She touched it lightly to make sure that there didn't feel like there was anything broken under the huge ugly bruise that was forming. She got up and walked downstairs, "What did you hit him with?"

"Two-by-four. One of the ranch hands caught him sneaking around outside. A few of the guys use to work for the Salazars so I'd be a little careful there." Her associate advised her.

"Ok." She left to return back to Jack. She was worried because he was still unconscious when she walked into the room. She put her hand on his face again feeling the morning stubbles he clearly did not shave off, she had always found that very attractive.

Jack felt the hand on his face and slowly came around. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his head pounding again. He knew he had to have some sort of brain damage by now after all the hits he had taken. He saw Nina above him and instantly felt anger, and joy all at once.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Nina said pulling her hand away trying to act annoyed.

Jack smiled, "I started out ready to kill you. I saw the interview tape and made my mind up, but a girl changed it on the plane here."

"Great that makes me feel safe." She said getting up. "So why did you come if you aren't going to kill me?"

"I wanted to see you one more time."

"No you didn't." Nina knew there was more there, she wanted to believe that he just wanted to see her, but he was Jack Bauer there were always more reasons.

"Can you free my hands?" He said lifting himself up with his legs.

Nina walked over and untied his hands. She knew he wasn't a threat to her, they were surrounded by a group of men who would love to see Jack dead, she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Thank you." He said standing up putting his hand to his face and flinching slightly.

"Looks like you got more bruises since last we were together." Nina said looking at him taking in his battered face.

"Yeah." Jack said turning his head to pop his neck.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Jack we aren't friends, we are enemies. This showing up to say howdy doesn't go well with that equation."

Jack looked almost hurt he sat down on the bed and said, "I just need to know. Why did you kill Teri?"

"Because she overheard stuff Jack. It was that simple, and they wanted you to hurt and that was the best way to do it."

"They or you?"

"Both." Nina said being honest.

"You know I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that I had. I really did care for you Nina. It's just Teri was my wife, and we had a daughter." Jack paused he felt the lump in his throat thinking about all he had lost.

"You got your answer does that mean you will be leaving now?"

"If you want me to." Jack said not moving, she, as sad as it was, was the only thing he had left.

She didn't want him to go, he was the only piece of humanity she had left too. She moved over to him and sat next to him, "We are fu(ked up people you know that?"

"You mean me still caring for the woman who had killed my wife and tried to kill me?"

"Or me caring for the man who killed someone who looked like me thinking it was me, and had dreamed about killing me for so long?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled sadly unsure why he stayed or why he continued his trip.

"What now?" She asked.

Jack looked at her, "I don't know."

She turned to him and looked into his eyes, and she noticed how sad they had been. She felt horrible she had caused that pain, or at least some of it. She leaned in to kiss him. It started off just a normal kiss, and got more passionate. She was unbuttoning his shirt and lying back on the bed. He started to unbutton her shirt when she pushed on him saying, "No Jack. Don't."

Jack stopped as hard as it was for him to stop he stopped, "Sorry." He said rolling off her and moving to the other side of the bed.

"It's just."

"I'm sorry Nina." Jack said sitting up in the bed frustrated, but not at her, at himself for letting him fall into the old groove so easily. "I couldn't even protect Teri, Kim nor you. I sat by while he. . " Jack couldn't say it.

Nina got up and put her arms around him, "Jack like I said it wasn't the first time it happened. And that's not why I made you stop."

Jack had a confused look on his face.

"I'm hungry and if we start now we will never stop to eat. Remember last time? Plus you need a shower you smell."

"Funny."

"Go take a shower. I'm going to get something to eat." Nina said pointing to the bathroom.

Jack took a long shower feeling the warm water hit him he relaxed some. His head still hurt from where he got hit, and when the hot water hit the bruise it stung. He knew he had more damage done from Tony also, but he no longer cared. He had something to do down here and he would do it. He thought about what he could do when he got back to L.A. He enjoyed his time in Delta until Nightfall, but this wouldn't be the same he'd be training people to do what he had to do, not go out and actually do it himself, but he knew in his gut they'd ask him at some point to go out into the field, and he would again. It wasn't like he had much to come back to, he had to turn to his enemy for comfort, and that was bellow hitting rock bottom. Michelle cared for him he knew that, but it wasn't the same. One problem was she was Tony's and Jack was not the hugest fan of Tony's and he knew it was a mutual feeling. The only reason that they ever got along and got together was because Michelle had demanded it. Jack was finishing his shower when he heard, he assumed, Nina walk into the room.

He got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist after drying his hair off. He walked into the bedroom and found Nina standing in front of the dresser watching the little TV. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, it felt weird at first to him to be doing this, but he gave into his desire and turned his mind down, not off because turning your mind off around Nina was not something intelligent to do.

Nina turned around and kissed him gently. She pushed his head to the side to look at the forming bruise and said, "You just can't help getting hurt can you?"

"Chicks dig scars." Jack joked with her.

"Yeah sure we do." She said kissing him again, she felt weird also to be doing this. He came down for her, and that made it even weirder. She stopped for a minute to turn the TV off but instead she hit the tuner button on the TV that changed the malfunctioning TV to the radio.

_I'm loosing sleep_

_Don't count on me_

_I chase the sun_

_Its chases me_

_You know my name_

_You know my face_

_You'd know my heart if you knew my place_

_I washed it down as far as I can go_

_I follow you, you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

He pushed her gently to the bed and lay his heavy frame on her, he kissed her again, and said, "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes and pictured Grant. She tried to break away from the picture but she couldn't. Jack felt her tense under him and said, "It's ok Nina." He went to get off her when she pulled him back to her.

He kissed her neck gently and moved down her chest, and abdomen. She smiled at the memory of something he loved to do. She felt his tongue this time, remembering last time him pulling a gun from under the bed, but she knew there was no reason this time for it. So she lay back and enjoyed it. She moaned from pleasure. She was digging her nails into the bed trying to contain the wave of pleasure running through her. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. She felt as he entered her gently, and she kissed him as they moved together in the same beat in tune with one another.

After they finished the first time Jack lay next to Nina out of breath. She looked over at him and smiled at him. She rolled on top of him, he was still out of breath but she didn't care. She kissed him and he said, "Give me a few minutes. I'm not as young as I use to be." He joked.

Nina smiled at him and returned his favor from earlier. Jack couldn't believe it, and he closed his eyes catching his breath while she worked. She came up again and they started the entire process over again. After a few more times they both fell asleep, Nina wrapped protectively in Jack's arms.

They both woke with a start when the heard a crash from downstairs. They both sat up in bed, and quickly moved to get dressed. Jack had his pants on and Nina was dressed when they heard the men commanding people to drop their guns downstairs, and than the gun fire.

Nina looked at Jack as if he had betray her. Jack had the same look on his face till he saw nina, "It wasn't me." He said he looked around the room for something. He found nothing.

"Nina you have to trust me. They are here to get you. It must be the NSA. I had CTU covered so I know it's not them. I got to take you in, it's either me or them. If I take you into CTU I will work to make sure that you don't go back to prison. If you give them what they want I will make sure you get pardoned to somewhere, if you promises to stop working with these people."

"Jack I haven't worked with them for awhile now. I was just seeking refuge. But I can't let you take me in." She said going over to the dresser and pulling out a gun.

Jack didn't try to stop her he knew he couldn't, "Please Nina. If they come up and you have that gun they are going to shoot first and ask questions later. Please let me take you in. If they don't let you go I will break you out and get you away. Even if that means I stay with you the rest of my natural life to help you stay on the run. Just please drop the gun." Jack said standing there.

"Jack I can't." She said pulling the clip back letting a bullet chamber.

"Nina don't." Jack said moving in front of the doorway to make sure that they would not have a clear shot at her. As soon as he got in front of the door they door came busting open with people ordering for her to drop the gun. Jack was in the way of them having a clear shot, and he kept pleading through his eyes for her to drop it.

James had joined the strike team and was in the lead at the door. He aimed and fired.

Jack felt the bullet tear through him and watched in horror as Nina fell to the ground with him. He knew the bullet went through him into Nina. He lay on the ground looking at Nina who had fear in her eyes as she looked at him. Jack heard the noise before he felt brain matter from Nina's head flying onto his face. He closed his eyes and pushed himself up. He was moving through the pain not listening to the men screaming for him to stay put, he was getting ready to push himself towards Nina, when he saw the front half of her head was missing from the bullet. He lay on the ground again, defeated and ready to scream out in agony of seeing her dead, and the memory of Kim's death ran through his mind.

James was surprised when he heard a primal scream from Jack. James thought about putting another bullet to end Jack's life, but he had more men behind him that would take notice in him killing him. He knew he was already going to be in trouble for shooting Jack to shoot Nina, so he didn't want to add to it. The men rushed into the room moving the gun away from both Jack's grasp, and Nina's as if she would suddenly jump up with half her head missing and grab the gun.

One man tended to Jack. The bullet had entered under his right armpit and went through him into Nina. The man applied pressure and said, "We are going to need a medical chopper here now."

"Already radioed for one." James said knowing what he was going to do the minute they got the call as to where Jack had been spotted in Mexico. He had been pissed because Jack had successfully lost the men he had following him, which James knew CTU had helped him, but there was no way Jack could stay completely hidden. With technology today the NSA had the ability to track anyone they wanted. It was really easy to find Jack first they searched for all flights that had been outgoing, looking for Jack's name because even CTU couldn't help a civilian, that Jack now was, escape under a false name without some type of record of it. Once they found that it was only a matter of finding out if he had checked into a hotel in town or continued on. After a few phone calls they had the hotel and more men on him again.

The man tending to Jack said, "WE should move him outside now. Someone help me." Two men carried Jack down the stairs through where they had captured some people who were now restrained and sitting on their knees. They lay Jack at the front door, Jack had lost consciousness as they were moving him, and the man worried that there was more damage than he could see done. He felt at Jack's neck for a pulse and found one that was slightly irregular, but he had expected that. He continued to apply pressure to the bullet hole and watched they sky for the chopper to get there and take Jack away.

Brad was getting ready to leave his house for an early meeting at CTU when his cell phone rang. He answered it thinking maybe it had been Jack checking in saying that Nina was going for the deal and they need transportation back to the States. "Hammond."

"Mr. Hammond this is Marshall Mathers I work for the NSA."

"I know you Marshall what can I do for you?" Brad said taking all civility out of his voice. They all knew what he man did, and had done.

"I was calling about Jack Bauer."

"What about him?" Brad expected them to say that they had lost Jack and needed help in finding him again.

"This morning one of our teams raided a compound in Mexico. It seems Jack had been there with Nina. He was injured in the raid. He's in surgery now at one of the hospitals there in L.A. they flew him up so he could get proper medical treatment." Marshall said hoping that it would not seem like they had purposely tried to hurt or kill Jack, as he knew very well James had tried.

"How did he get injured?" Brad growled.

"Nina was holding him at gun point when the men arrived at the room they were in. It seems that one of the men thought he had a clean shot and took it. The bullet went through Jack into Nina."

Brad knew this was a partial truth, the man most likely purposely did it, but he wasn't going to say that at the moment, not until he had proof. "What about Ms. Myers where is she now?"

"Dead sir." Marshall answered.

Brad put his head against the wall as he said, "I want a report of what happened to me. I know it was an NSA operation but it included not only one of CTU's agents, but also an informant."

"An informant?" Marshall said confused.

"Jack Bauer was down there talking to Nina Myers to get information." Brad said growling. Jack had approached Brad with the idea after what happened at Tony's house. Brad wasn't really happy with the idea he assumed Jack went down there to kill Nina, but Jack had explained how he felt. Yes he might kill Nina, but at the same time he felt bad because he had only added to her pain. Jack had learned a lot about Nina's past from the video interrogation, and he felt like he had to do something to help the woman he had once cared for so much.

"Yes sir." Marshall said kicking himself there would probably be more questions he couldn't answer now.

"What hospital?" Brad asked.

"St. Martians I think" (SOUNDS GOOD) Marshall answered.

Brad hung the phone up and ran out to his car calling St. Martains to see if they had Jack as a patient.

The nurse was patient with him after Brad had identified himself. She was still a little reluctant to give the information out over the phone, but they did in fact have Jack Bauer as a patient and he was in fact in surgery right now. Brad thanked her and hung the phone up. He called Michelle's cell phone, he was suppose to be having a meeting with her in ten minutes that he wasn't going to make.

"Michelle Amledia."

"Michelle it's Brad. I'm going to have to cancel our meeting today. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Are you ok?" Michelle asked worried.

"It's not me. Jack got injured in Mexico. He's there in surgery now." Brad said not really wanting to tell her but she would find out eventually.

"Oh my God. Is he?"

"I don't know. I'm on my way there." Brad said knowing Michelle would insist on coming to the hospital.

"I'll meet you there. Tony can run CTU." Michelle said.

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea." Brad said bitting his lip as he drove, he was treading on thin ice.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. He needs someone there. When he wakes up he needs to see a friendly face."

"Fine. Do what you have to do." Brad said not wanting to argue nor to hurt Michelle's feelings. He was at the hopstial than. "I gotta go I'm here now." He walked inside and asked about Jack to which he was asked to go a few floors up and ask.

He found the area he was suppose to go to and asked the nurse there about Jack. She looked at him, and Brad showed her his badge. She went through her records on the computer and said, "he's in surgery."

"I know that. How is he? What are his chances?"

The nurse frowned at him, "I'll go ask."

Brad stood at the front counter waiting for her. She returned and said, "They are almost finished. There was minimum damage. He should be awake later today."

"Thank you." Brad said taking a seat.

Michelle joined him a few minutes later and he filled her in on Jack's condition.

"How did this happen?" She asked, "How as he hurt?"

"He got shot by one of the strike teams. Other than that I don't know."

"Why did you send him on a mission? He was in no shape to even attempt anything."

"He brought it up to me. I was reluctant, but he really wanted to do it, so I let him. It was something he had to do." Brad said knowing Michelle would never understand.

They sat in silence for hours Michelle to mad to speak to Brad, and Brad not feeling like talking. Finally a nurse walked in and smiled at them, "You can see him now. He just woke up he's still groggy from the drugs."

Michelle and Brad followed the nurse to Jack's room and each took a seat in one of the chairs. Jack looked extremely pale and tired. Michelle grabbed his hand and said, "You need to stop scaring us like this."

Jack didn't smile at her like he normaly would he just stared at the ceiling. He said quietly, "Sorry." His voice was extremely sad and she worried about him.

"How are you feeling?" Brad asked looking him over seeing where the bandages where.

Taking the question as how he felt physically he answered, "The pain killers are making sure I don't feel anything."

Brad looked at Michelle and asked, "Could you leave us for a second."

"NO." Michelle said refusing to leave Jack alone, when he and Brad got together she believed the two of them never thought things through considering the past few years.

Brad looked at her, and he saw she was going to refuse no matter what he said, "What happened down there Jack?"

"Everything was going fine. I found her with little trouble. And we were getting on well when they busted in. I almost had her." Jack closed his eyes at the memory. He felt the tears come up and he pushed them back, no one would understand how he felt so he had to hide his feelings. How could he be hurt so bad by his wife's murders death, he knew why he had cared for Nina more than he was ever willing to admit to himself. He felt a connection with her that he had never felt with anyone else. She had been able to read him and understand him so well because she had lived some of what he had lived, and understood the other parts. He had never forgiven her for Teri's death, but he was able to gloss over it now in his mind.

"Nina is for sure dead this time?" Brad asked almost in a joking manner. He never expected Jack to get as angry as he did.

"YES Brad. I saw them put another bullet into her. I watched as half her head flew off and some of her brain matter flew onto my face." Jack said biting back the pain his anger was causing him as his body tensed.

"I'm sorry jack." Brad said feeling stupid for joking like that. He could not understand Jack's feeling for Nina, he knew no one would ever be able but those two. "If you need anything call. I'm going to go to CTU and look over the reports from the NSA and find out who I should pin it on."

Brad left Jack and Michelle alone in the room. Jack closed his eyes and acted as if he were asleep hoping Michelle would leave but she didn't. She sat there and he felt her staring at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Don't you have to be at work?"

"No. I got Tony covering for me." She said feeling hurt by his anger at her.

Jack didn't speak to her again for awhile. He wanted her to leave, and she refused to leave him. She was not going to let him wallow like that, she didn't understand why he was so angry. Nina was dead that was a good thing, but it seemed like Jack had lost one more person he cared for.

"So what are you going to do now Jack?" She said trying to start a conversation up and hopefully give him something to look forward to.

Jack didn't answer her this time he was asleep for real. She looked at him and felt her heart break he had been through so much and here he was still. It was almost as if God was playing dirty tricks on him. Taking everything he had from him, but never letting him quit or give up. She felt angry all of the sudden and pushed it away. She had to be there for him, he had no one else to be there.

Tony came to the hospital after work and found Michelle staring at Jack who was staring at the ceiling when he walked in he attempted not to give Jack a dirty look, but he assumed he was not successful because he got a look from Michelle and she got up and said, "I'll be back in a second jack." She grabbed Tony and pulled him out to the hallway and down away a little in hopes of Jack not being able to hear her, "What was that just then?"

"Nothing." Tony said innocently.

"Whatever it is that you two have going on drop it now." Michelle said leaving Tony standing in the hallway and returning to Jack's room. When she walked in there was a man in a crisp Army uniform decorated with countless ribbons and medals. She looked at the rank and noticed he had been a Brigadier General. She looked at Jack who had been more friendly looking than before. "Hello sir." Michelle said trying to find out why the man was there.

"Ma'am." The General said. He looked at Jack and said, "Think about it Jack. We could use someone like you again."

"I will sir." Jack said watching the man march out of his room as quickly as he had entered.

"What was that about?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing." Jack said again. "About the other night." Jack softened some as he saw the black eye he had caused.

"Jack don't be sorry. It was my fault I should have not grabbed your hand like that. It was a reflex. We all did and said some things we shouldn't have. Just drop it. Everything is fine now."

"Ok." Jack said knowing it wasn't Tony was still pissed off Jack could tell when he walked into the room, but Jack really didn't care because he had other problems to worry about. Like his future, what could he do now. He had nothing left to live for, no one to go home to, and no job. The general had come to him with the proposal for him to return to the Army as a full commissioned Captain and after a short trip through boot camp again Jack would be raised to a Major. The idea was quite enticing. He had nothing left in L.A. for him and he enjoyed his time in the army they'd keep him busy long enough he didn't have to worry about all he had lost. He would go to the Army it made sense they needed his help, and he knew he could train people well.


End file.
